Happily Ever After
by Jaspercabeth83
Summary: She was a maid who wanted to leave her step family. He was a prince who was tired of his duties. She was a princess who was stuck in a tower and wanted to escape. He was a peasant who longed for adventure. How will these four find their happy ending? Fairy tales and magic clash in this extraordinary adventure. Join them in this fight for love, freedom, and a happily ever after.
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction, I've been thinking about this for a while... So here it goes...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Cover art belongs to viria**

Prologue

She ran. She wasn't able to look back. She had to run. They were chasing her. It was awful.

She was scared. She didn't care if her dress was ripped, or her shoes were broken, she just ran. But, like any other person, she didn't last long. She looked around and knocked on a door.

A kind looking man answered. "What's the trouble?" He asked.

"I seek shelter," she replied. "Come in," the man said, smiling warmly.

The man sat on a couch and she sat across him. "I am Queen Aphrodite of the Kingdom of Beauty. The men were cruel to me, so I decided to flee. Unfortunately, the guards noticed me and started chasing me. I had a horse, but I had to leave him. I ran across kingdoms, and I became so tired, so I had to seek shelter. You are so kind for letting me in," Aphrodite told him.

The man just smiled. "You may stay here as long as you want," the man said. "My name is Tristan, by the way. I am a famous actor here. This is the Kingdom of Courage if you want to know," the man supplied. "Well, hello, Tristan. I must say, you have a beautiful house," she said. It was true, he did have a big house. After all, he was rich and famous. "Thank you, my lady. I am the only one living in this house, though. That is, until you came along," Tristan said. "You can just call me Aphrodite, and please, no one must know this. I am the rightful ruler, but my husband stole the crown from me. I am afraid of what he'll do to us if he finds out," Aphrodite explained. "I understand."


	2. The News

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my amazing creativity... ;)**

"Ohhhh, Piper!"

Piper woke to the sound of her father calling her. She groaned, hating waking up so early.

She got up, braided her hair, and washed herself. She put on her beautiful lavender dress and skipped down the stairs to meet her father. "Father?" Piper said, looking at the three women sitting on the couches.

She saw him sitting right next to the oldest lady, talking to her. "Ah, yes! This is Piper, dear, my daughter. Piper, this is Jane, Jane, this is Piper," Tristan said, gesturing to both women. Piper smiled politely at her and curtsied. The woman, who was named Jane, just smiled at her, still sitting down.

"And these are Jane's two daughters, Drew and Lacy," her father continued. Drew and Lacy stood up and curtsied in front of Piper, which Piper returned. "Father, who are these?" Piper asked. "Well, Pipes, these are your future family members," Tristan said.

Piper froze. "I'm sorry, what?" She asked her father, confused and surprised. "Piper, what your father meant to say is that... We're getting married!" Jane said, beaming at Piper.

She turned to her father, shocked speechless. "You... Are getting married?" Piper said slowly, her voice breaking at the end. Tristan sighed. He turned to the three women. "Could you excuse us for a moment?" He said. Jane, Drew and Lacy all nodded.

Piper was brought to a corner in the kitchen. Her father looked at her with those kind warm eyes of his. "So that's it?" Piper said, menacing but quiet. "You're just gonna throw away your love for Mother? For what? For that woman over there?" She hissed. She was really angry right now. She couldn't look at her father, so she just stared at the floor. Her kaleidoscopic eyes were changing color very very fast now, it was like a blur of colors.

He took a step closer. "Pipes, you know I love your mother so much, but, I've got to move on," he said gently. "Besides, I'm doing this for you. You need a mother, Piper," he said. "I'm seventeen! I can take care of myself! Besides, I have you," she said, still not looking up. He sighed. "I just want us to have a complete family," he whispered. "But we are complete! We have each other!" Piper exclaimed, looking at him already. "It is decided. I will marry Jane, and you will have a mother," he said, firmly. Piper just sighed. She knew she wasn't able to win that argument. "Fine, but she is NOT and NEVER will be, _my_ mother," Piper said, turning on her heel and headed back.

Once Piper reached the living room, the three women saw her and Jane smiled kindly. Drew and Lacy were arguing about who was wearing the prettier dress, and apparently, Drew won.

She studied her soon to be stepsisters. They were the same age as her, she concluded. She didn't think she would get along with them. Plus, they wore lots of makeup. But she had to do it for her father. Jane was somehow beautiful, but, of course, not as beautiful as her mother.

She remembered her mother's golden curls and her kaleidoscopic eyes that changed color, just like Piper's. She remembered her sweet laugh, and how every man in the village would marry her if she was single. Her mother used to tell romantic stories about true love, and Piper would supply the ending.

She wasn't totally like her mother, though. Piper was tough, fierce and strong, while her mother was sweet and dainty. They both shared the love for nature and animals. Her mother would sing songs about the beauty in everything, and Piper will ask her to teach her those songs.

But, alas, she died from an accident when Piper was ten. No one still knew who caused it, but Piper was ready to get revenge on whoever did that. She sighed, looking at Jane. She was talking with her father, and they were both smiling. She looked at Jane's hand, and she did see an elegant engagement ring on her finger. "I'm just going upstairs to my room," she told everyone. She climbed the stairs and walked directly into her room with tears in her eyes.


	3. The Messed Up Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series... Nor Heroes of Olympus... *sniffles***

Ugh, why did it have to be so unfair? Why did life have to be so unfair?

She hardly even saw her father anymore, because of his work, and now, she was going to get a new step mother who she didn't even know! And two step sisters? And she didn't even have a say in it! Piper sighed, pacing her room. Her room was large, and her main color theme was pink and brown.

She stopped suddenly, spinning around to look at the full body mirror her mother gave her for her seventh birthday. It was rimmed with rubies and gold. The most talented blacksmith in the village, Sammy Valdez, crafted it especially for her. His daughter and her mother were friends, and she used to play with her son, Leo, whenever she could. They've been best friends since forever, and he was like a brother to her, and she, a sister to him.

She stared at her reflection. Choppy brown hair in braids, simple lavender dress, kaleidoscopic eyes, light brown skin, medium height, and just... Different. She quickly wiped the tears from her ever changing colored eyes. Her mother would be proud if she saw her right now. One thing was missing, though. Every outfit will be complete with a necklace that shows who you are, her mother's voice echoed in her mind.

It wasn't necessarily true, but it was like a tradition. She knew where she had to go. She grabbed her riding cloak and raced down the stairs. "I'm going to Leo's, Father!" She shouted, not waiting for a reply. She ran to the stables, jumped on Sunset, and went riding towards Leo's humble home. She remembered going to Sammy's funeral when she was eight. It was one of the saddest moments in her life. She hated seeing her best friend so sad and anguished at the loss of his grandfather. Suddenly, a horse hit them, and she went falling down to the ground.

Piper could see stars. Wait, what just happened? She thought. She tried to get up, but it hurt and a groan came out. She looked up.

Her horse, Sunset, was still there, along with another horse. Another horse? She looked to her right. There was a blonde man lying down, facing the other direction. He was obviously hurt. She tried getting up, and this time, she was successful.

She sat up and groaned again. Then she remembered. A horse crossing the path at top speed. Her approaching the horse rather quickly. Meeting in the middle of the road. Crashing.

The man beside her groaned, and rolled over. He sat up, opened his eyes and scratched them. "Where am I?" He said, confused.

Piper rolled her eyes, stood up, and offered her hand to the man. The man just looked at her, bewildered. "So are you going to take it, or not?" Piper said, impatiently. He took it, still looking at her strangely. When he stood up, he dusted his outfit and smoothed his hair.

Piper studied him. He had windswept blond hair and a handsome, chiseled face. But his eyes. His eyes were like the whole sky was trapped in them. It was as blue as the sky, but not the soft one. His eyes had lighting and electricity in them. Studying his outfit, she concluded that he was rich.

"Explain to me just what you were doing riding your horse at top speed, without looking at other directions!" Piper exclaimed, angrily. "Look at what you've done! Oh, I am going to be late!" He said, frustrated. "What I've done? It was your fault, just so you know! You were the one not looking to where you were going!" She shouted. His electric blue eyes blazed with anger. "Who are you, to yell at me like that?" He seethed. "Well who are you, to hit a woman like that? Shouldn't you apologize?" She countered. He narrowed his eyes at her. "I have nothing to apologize for. You were the one who hit me," he said.

Boy, she was getting so angry right now. Who was this man, anyway? From her experience, any man who set his eyes on her would instantly melt. She hated using her beauty to manipulate men, but she wasn't the one doing it anyway, right? "Excuse me, sir, I don't know who you are, but I know that every man should know proper manners and respect a woman," she said, dangerously calm. She slowed down every word she said. Not agreeing with her tone, she felt her eyes rapidly change colors furiously.

They were both glaring at each other, each one not standing down. "If you knew who I am, you'd respect me more than ever," he replied, matching her cold tone. "Then tell me, who are you?" She asked looking him straight in the eye.

He cleared his throat. Piper raised an eyebrow at this action. "I am-" "Beauty Queen!" The man was interrupted by a very familiar voice. She wanted to look, but she didn't dare stand down from the man. "Wait, Sparky?" The voice called.

She narrowed her eyes in confusion. And that's when Leo approached them and clapped the man's back. Piper furrowed her eyebrows. "You know him?" She and the man exclaimed at the same time.

They both narrowed their eyes. "He is my brother," Piper said. The man laughed coldly. "Are you kidding? This is my best friend!" They both swung their heads to look at the young man. "Leo?" Piper said, accusingly. Leo raised his hands in defense. "What?" He said. "You know this man?" Piper asked, pointing her finger at the blonde man. He smiled sheepishly. "Uh, yeah, he's one of my best friends," Leo said. "What? And you didn't tell me?" Piper exclaimed, getting angry. "I didn't know it was important!" Leo said. Piper rolled her eyes. "Then who is he?" She asked impatiently. "Pipes," he said slowly.

"This is Prince Jason."


	4. The Mysterious Voice

**Author's note: Thank you guys for reviewing and reading this story**

 **PJOHoO4lyfe: Don't worry! This is gonna get very interesting! Thanks!**

 **Maybeitslaiba: Thanks so much! I know I've said it a lot of times, but thanks so much!**

 **WiseGirlofAres: Thanks for the offer! And thanks for the sweet review!**

 **Chapter Three- The Mysterious Voice**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, Cinderella, and Rapunzel**

 **NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Percy sighed. Work, work, work. Always had to do work.

Why? Why can't he be a prince, who doesn't have to work to be rich? He breathed in the fresh ocean breeze coming from the sea. It calmed his mind somehow. When they were done getting the crops from the field, the crew headed back to the village.

The village was bustling with activity. Well, in the Kingdom of Wisdom, it was always busy. Same stuff every day. But Percy didn't want this life. He wanted adventure. Somewhere out of the ordinary. And today, he was going to find it.

He went to his small house and greeted his mother. Going outside, he saddled up his horse, Blackjack, and rode to the forest. On his way, in the forest, he saw a blonde man riding his horse at top speed. He just rolled his eyes and continued riding.

He didn't know where he wanted to go, but he wanted to explore. He rode past trees, cottages, rivers and streams, waterfalls, and other hidden beauties in nature. He stopped once in a while to admire it, but continued his journey.

Suddenly, he heard a voice. A woman's voice. It was singing a melancholic tune. The voice was beautiful. It was the most beautiful voice he's ever heard.

He rode towards the owner of the voice and came across a high tower. Her face on the windowsill, Percy could see a beautiful woman singing the song. The woman looked down, sensing his presence. They made eye contact, and the woman just raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

She looked both ways, looking around if anyone else could see. She let down her long, golden hair, until it reached the grass. Percy watched in awe as the woman skillfully climbed down the tower, and reached the ground. Up close, she was even more breathtaking.

The woman had long, golden hair and stormy, calculating grey eyes. She wore a simple silver dress which complimented her grey eyes. The woman cleared her throat.

"I'm Annabeth," the woman said, offering her hand. Percy took it, shaking it. "Um I'm Percy," he replied. "So, what were you doing up there?" Percy asked her.

Annabeth sighed. "I'm trapped. I couldn't escape. I offered myself to Gaea, the one who's keeping me there, because I had to save my family from her. I've been living there ever since," she said.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. He did hear about a fight between the enchantress Gaea and the royal family. It happened ten years ago, when Percy was eight. The princess went missing after that. Could it be? Could Annabeth be the missing princess?

"What do you remember of your past?" Percy asked. "All I know is I gave myself up to Gaea when I was eight, to protect my family. I don't know anything about my family, actually," Annabeth replied. "If I leave, Gaea will destroy my family," she continued. "But you don't know anything about your family? No memories?" Percy asked. "Nope. But they're still my family. I feel like it's my duty to protect them," Annabeth said.

"What if I tell you that your family is the royal family of the Kingdom of Wisdom?" Percy said. Annabeth scoffed. "That is not true. If I were a princess, everyone would be looking for me," she said. "They are. No one knows what happened to you after the fight. Your parents have been depressed. They've been looking all over for you," he said.

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows, her grey eyes looked as if they were calculating. Then she shook her head. "No, it is impossible," she said. "And, you must leave. Gaea doesn't allow visitors. Some people find me, but only few survive. You must go," Annabeth said, worriedly.

"Okay, but I'll be back tomorrow," he said, and kissed her hand. Annabeth nodded, threw her long hair up, and started to climb. Percy watched as she ascended into the window, and she waved goodbye. Percy waved back, sighing. He jumped onto Blackjack and rode towards his village.

After a few twists and turns, he got lost. He didn't know where to go. After all, his "adventure" was unexpected.

He got to a point where he didn't really care anymore, so he just rode straight ahead. He stopped when he saw a sign. It read, "Kingdom of Courage to the right." Percy raised an eyebrow.

He knew that kingdom. It was ruled by King Jupiter and Queen Juno. Oh well, he thought. He knew how to go to Wisdom from Courage. He rode his horse, turning to the right.

Once he got to a village there, he decided he should stay for the night. It was going to take a few days to go back home. Might as well explore. So he got off his horse and approached a jewelry store to ask questions. He opened the door, and the bell rang.

A kind looking sales lady approached him. "Hi, my name is Hazel, what can I do for you?" The woman said. "Well, I'm kind of lost, and I need a place to stay for the night. Do you know any inns in the village?" Percy asked her. "Well, yes, in fact, the owner of the inn's my friend. I could show you to her," Hazel replied. "Thank you so-" The bell chimed and Percy turned around to see who came. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The woman, in turn, dropped her jaw and blinked a few times.

"Percy?" "Reyna?"


	5. The Magic and Chase

**Hey guys! Long time! I'm sorry, I've been busy with schoolwork and the summer has been busy too... Anyway, I included some of the suggestions and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HOO nor any of the fairy tales.**

Chapter 4- The Magic and Chase

* * *

 _Percy POV_

"Percy! Is that you? Oh gods, what happened to you?" The woman exclaimed, rushing to hug him. Percy laughed and hugged her back. "No, Reyna, what happened to you?" Percy asked.

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "We have a LOT of catching up to do," Reyna said. Percy heard Hazel clear her throat. They both turned to look at her. "About that inn?" Hazel asked. "Oh, yeah, I'll get a room," he said.

Reyna looked at him in suspicion. "You're staying here?" "Uh, yeah, just for the night, then I'm continuing my ride back home"

"So, Haze, mind telling Percy where that inn is?" Reyna asked her. "Sure, Rey. You staying with him?" Hazel asked her, winking. Reyna and Percy blushed at the same time. "No way," he said.

Wait, Hazel and Reyna know each other? "You guys know each other?" Percy asked them.

"Uh, yeah, we're best friends. I visit her a lot, if I get to escape my 'royal duties' and if I have time," Reyna replied. "Royal duties eh? Well, hope you still got time for us 'commoners'," he teased.

Reyna was the princess of the Kingdom of Strength. Her older sister, Hylla was the heir to the throne. Her mother, Bellona, was currently Queen of Strength. Although Reyna wasn't the future queen, she still had a lot of duties as a princess.

"So, Hazel, lead the way," he said. Hazel smiled and walked out the door, Percy and Reyna following.

Percy admired the way Reyna always stood like a queen. He was amazed at how his little sister grew up to be like this. Reyna and Percy treated each other like siblings.

They first met when he and Reyna were 7 years old. The royal family of Strength decided to visit their friends at Wisdom.

He was playing around the streets and almost got run by the royal carriage. The royal family got out of the carriage and he was invited to go with them to the castle. As an apology, they dressed Percy in nice clothes and got him ready for the royal banquet. He and Reyna were best friends ever since.

They soon reached the inn Hazel was talking about. From outside, the inn looked simple yet elegant.

They entered and Percy breathed in the scent of cinnamon. The inn had a nice homely feeling to it. Hazel went straight to the front desk. The woman sitting behind it was a beautiful young girl whom Percy guessed was the same age as him.

She had caramel hair that was tied into a simple ponytail and almond shaped caramel eyes. "Hazel! What brings you here? I thought we agreed we weren't supposed to visit each other while working," the woman said with a laugh.

"Well, Caly, I brought some friends with me. They'd like to stay here for the night," Hazel said, gesturing to Percy and Reyna. He looked at the woman again and felt like she was someone he knew.

"Hello, my name is Calypso. Welcome to Ogygia," she said with a warm smile. Something tugged at the back of his mind that Calypso was familiar, but he ignored it.

The woman radiated simplicity but also warmth and beauty that Percy couldn't help but smile back. "How many rooms would you like?" She continued.

"Two, please. And I'll pay for both," He heard Reyna say. He looked at her with wide eyes. "No, Reyna! I'll pay for mine." Reyna seemed to ignore him and nodded at Calypso.

Calypso's eyes were bright with amusement. "Well, then, I'll show you your rooms"

Hazel bid farewell to them and walked out of the inn. Calypso retrieved two keys and handed one to Percy and Reyna.

He still couldn't shake of the feeling that he and Calypso have met before. On the way to their rooms, Percy asked, "Calypso, do I know you?" She turned to him with an amused expression. "I was wondering when you'd ask that," Calypso replied.

Percy was utterly confused. It must have shown on his face because she smiled and winked at him. "I'm sure you'll recall it" She stopped in front of a door with a bright smile on her face. "Madam, this is your room," Calypso said, looking at Reyna.

Reyna smiled at her and opened the door. "I hope you enjoy your stay. If you need anything, just ring the bell next to your bed and one of the housekeepers will attend to you. I will engrave your name on the door so you would know your room. If you wish not to have your name on the door, just tell me," Calypso said kindly.

Reyna thanked her and said she wanted to see how her name will be engraved on the door. Percy was also intrigued by this.

He watched as Calypso pressed her hand on the door, which glowed at her touch. "Now, I want you to touch the door where you want your name to be engraved," Calypso told Reyna.

Reyna touched the top left of the door and her name magically printed itself on the door. When her name was finished, Reyna and Calypso removed their hands and Percy stared in awe.

"You can do magic?" he asked with wide eyes. Calypso laughed. "Yes, you of all people should know"

Reyna thanked Calypso again and Calypso explained to her that only she can see her name for privacy purposes. Other customers would see it as "occupied."

He looked again at the door and saw what Calypso was talking about.

Reyna said goodbye to Percy and entered her room.

Calypso walked down the hall and he followed, studying her. "When you said you knew magic, you said me of all people should know. What does that mean?"

She sighed and turned towards him. "I always had magic in my blood, one of the few 'lucky' people. But I never knew till _that_ incident, which involved you by the way"

He scrunched his eyebrows, deep in thought. "So I do know you, but how?"

Calypso's mouth twitched upward, grinning. "Like I said, you'll recall it"

They soon reached a door across the hallway from Reyna's. "Well, you heard what you needed to know, so I hope you enjoy your stay," she told him.

Calypso pressed her palm against the door again and this time, Percy knew what to do. He pushed open the door and thanked Calypso. She waved goodbye and walked away.

He entered the room and widened his eyes at the sight. It was just like his room at home. Then he remembered Calypso's magic and it was probably what caused this.

He looked to see if any of his belongings were there. Unfortunately, they weren't. He opened the closet, hoping that Calypso's magic brought him some clothes.

What he found instead was a single item that made him remember who Calypso really was.

* * *

 _Piper POV_

Piper grumbled in anger. Stupid, stupid prince. But then again, she was also stupid for not remembering him.

So now they were running from guards who where chasing them.

After Leo introduced them to each other(the stupid man who crashed into her was the _prince_ ), guards immediately appeared and chased them. By them, meaning her stupid best friend Leo and the stupid Prince Jason.

She had no idea why guards were chasing them, but the guards bore the Courage seal so they were obviously from the palace.

Piper did know one thing for sure: the prince owed her an explanation.

The three were running so fast, with the horses running alongside them. She looked at Leo and Prince Jason and they both looked back at her.

They shared a look and Piper grabbed Sunset's saddle and jumped on the horse. At the corner of her eye, she saw Jason jump on his horse. Jason grabbed Leo and pulled him up.

The horses galloped away from the guards. At top speed, they twisted and turned through the forest and didn't look back until they reached a clearing. The guards were nowhere to be seen.

Out of breath, Piper sighed in relief and jumped off Sunset. She took a minute catching her breath before turning to Jason. He angered her once more.

She approached the prince, who was helping Leo down and fumed at him.

"Why the Hades were _your_ guards chasing us? Don't think I wasn't smart enough to look and see that they had the Courage royal seal. The guards work for you. So why were they chasing us? You're the prince here, so answer my questions!" she yelled angrily.

She stared right at his deep blue eyes that seemed to be filled with concern and worry.

"They found me. Oh gods, this can't be right. The only one who knew was my head guard, Frank. He couldn't have sent them, could he? But... They found me!" Jason muttered, he was clearly scared.

"What are you talking about? You'll need to explain right now!" Piper exclaimed.

She heard Leo sigh, but she didn't dare look away from the prince.

"You have to chill and stop overreacting, Beauty Queen! And Blondie, give us some answers!" Leo demanded.

Jason sighed and looked away, running his hands through his hair. "I'll explain it to you guys, I promise. But first we have to head back home. I think we have to head north from here, but we made a lot of twists and turns that we're los-"

"Oh yes of course, your high and mighty majesty! We shall follow your orders, and we shall ignore the fact that you put our lives in danger. We aren't worthy to be in your presence, so we are indebted to you. Since you are the oh so noble prince, we will just follow your highness around and not care that guards were just chasing us, which is most probably. Your. Fault!" Piper rambled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jason looked surprised by her speech then quickly straightened himself out. His glare was as cold as ice and the blue in his eyes made it more aggressive. She almost backed down, but then she remembered his arrogance and she wanted to give him a piece of her mind.

"I guess we could look and see if there's anything familiar that'll bring us home, but the thing is, I don't even know where we are," Leo said.

Jason broke away from the staring contest and looked around. Piper did the same.

They were in a grass field in the middle of nowhere. From afar, she could almost make out a cottage peeking from behind the thick forest.

"I see a cottage!" She told them. They hopped on their horses and rode to the cottage.

They soon reached it and Piper thought the cottage was very unusual, if you can even call it a cottage.

She immediately stood on guard seeing as it was too good to be nice. She looked at the others and saw their eyes glaze over.

Piper cautiously approached the house and knocked on the door. A gorgeous woman answered, smiling at them. Piper thought she saw an evil glint in her eye, but the boys didn't seem to notice.

"Hello, _children_ ," the woman began, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Welcome to the gingerbread house"

* * *

 _Third Person POV_

A hooded man raced on his horse to a secret place. No one knew where he was going, and it was very important for no one to.

He arrived at a simple house at the end of the village, his meeting place with the one he was supposed to see.

He knocked, throwing off his hood, revealing a Chinese Canadian man. His heart pounded as he waited for the door to open.

A young but striking woman answered. The man bowed and said, "The deed has been done. I have sent my guards to capture them. Now give me my mother and grandma back!"

The woman just laughed and said coldly, "Oh dear, that was just a simple deed. Though I don't get why you still stick around for your mother and grandma. You're the head guard, the most trusted by the prince(the man winced at that), you live in the palace. What else could you ask for? But, seeing as you're so determined to get your family back, I'll need you for more, Frank Zhang"

She toyed with her snowflake necklace while waiting for him to respond. The man glared at her but he knew better than to fight her. He just sighed.

"What else do you wish, Lady Khione?"

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! Who is Calypso? And what will happen in the Gingerbread House? And why is Frank working for Khione? What does she really want? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Review please :)**

 **-Jaspercabeth83**


	6. The Girl and the Sorceress

**Hey! So I know have an irregular updating schedule(I am a new writer here and this is my first story so I'm still learning the basics) but I hope you enjoy this chapter and the whole story while you're at it.**

 **To NoTearsFalling: Thank you so much for your sweet review! It means so much to me! And yes of course, I will make them meet each other. Don't worry, there will be a lot of twists and turns in here ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO/HOO books... Not even the fairy tales... I wish I did though.**

* * *

 _Percy POV_

Percy couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned all night, and even though his bed was very comfortable, he wasn't able to sleep.

He just laid on the bed, thinking of what he saw.

When Percy opened the closet, all he saw was a cloak as red as a rose. It wasn't much, but it was enough to jog his memory of Calypso. He finally fell asleep after hours of thinking.

 _Percy heard screams coming from a small cottage deep in the woods. He entered the cottage and was horrified at what he saw._

 _A little girl, the same age as him, 11 years old, was screaming and yelling. An old lady, who Percy guessed was her grandma, sat in a corner, frightened as she watched her granddaughter fight off the wolf._

 _The wolf was medium sized, but he was still a scary beast, especially for an eleven year old._

 _The girl was very pretty, with caramel hair and eyes. She was wearing a hooded red cloak draped around a brown and red dress._

 _Percy thought the girl was very brave for fighting the wolf, but she seemed to be weakening with every stroke._

 _He looked around and saw a knife lying in the kitchen. He grabbed it and fought the wolf with the red cloaked girl._

 _The young girl slashed her sword to the wolf's left ear and Percy used it as a perfect distraction to aim his silver knife at the wolf's belly._

 _He struck and the wolf howled one last time as it fell to the ground, lifeless. The grandma stood up in shock, and, not even bothering to check on her granddaughter, left._

 _Percy was injured severely, and he laid at the bed, with the girl next to him. The girl touched his wound on his arm, and to his surprise, the wound glowed._

 _He looked at the girl, and she seemed as shocked as he was, probably even more. The girl's caramel eyes were wide with fear. She touched the wound again for a while longer and the wound healed completely._

 _"Thank you for saving me," the girl breathed. "I didn't know I had magic powers. Did I have this all this time?" Percy heard her mutter to herself._

 _He watched as the girl looked at her hands like it was going to explode. Percy cleared his throat._

 _"Well, I'm Percy. And thank you for healing me," he said, offering his hand to her. The red hooded girl hesitated but finally shook his hand, smiling._

 _"Calypso."_

Percy bolted up, waking from his dream memory. He now remembered who Calypso was, and wondered why she put her red riding hood in his closet. He decided to ask her when he gets out.

He looked out his window and saw that the sun has risen. Time to journey back to Wisdom. He got up and threw on his blue cloak. He grabbed the room key and walked out the room.

Percy proceeded to Reyna's room across the hall and knocked on the door. He heard shuffling and a minute later Reyna opened it.

She stood before him, in her complete riding apparel and had a purse slinging from her right shoulder.

"You ready?" Reyna nodded. They both walked down to the front desk, passing by a lot of employees.

"Hey, you still haven't told me why you came to Courage in the first place," he told Reyna.

"Well, I had to go to Hazel's to order a pair of earrings for my sister. I went there last night after looking around my room. How about you?"

Percy blushed. And of course, it didn't go unnoticed by Reyna. She raised an eyebrow in question.

He had followed the mysterious voice and got lost trying to find his way back. But should he tell Reyna about the princess?

"Well, you see, I just went out for a ride with Blackjack and I got lost. I went straight ahead and found this village. I know how to go to Wisdom from here," he replied, not entirely lying.

"You never get lost."

"This time I did."

Reyna sighed. "I know you're hiding something, but if you don't want to talk about it, then fine." Percy felt relieved. He was glad she didn't pry anymore.

They reached the front desk and handed Calypso their keys. She raised her eyebrows at Percy and he mouthed _We've got to talk._

Reyna reached into her purse and brought out four silver coins. "That's for both of us. Thanks, Calypso," Reyna said. He thanked Reyna as Calypso grabbed the coins.

"I've got to get back to Strength. Goodbye Calypso."

Calypso curtsied. "Goodbye, your highness." Reyna turned to Percy. "I'll see you soon," she said. He awkwardly hugged Reyna, as she wasn't exactly a hugging person, but to his surprise, she hugged him back. They shared one last smile before Reyna closed the doors of the inn.

Percy turned back to Calypso. "So I was wondering why you put your red cloak in my closet," he said. Percy looked at Calypso, raising an eyebrow.

She grinned. "So you remember me. I put my famous red riding hood in your closet because I thought it might help your memory," Calypso replied. She opened her arms in a flourish. "And you did," she said with a smile.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "I went back to your cottage the day after _that_ happened. The cottage wasn't there anymore. There was no sign of you. Why?"

Calypso's smile faltered. "I looked for my grandmother, but she never showed up. I had no other family left. I sold the cottage for money and worked in the village, doing all sorts of things. When I had enough money, I opened up this inn when I was 15. I've been working here ever since."

"But why did you want me to remember you?"

Calypso smiled with a twinkle in her eye. "Some questions must remain unanswered, Percy. Now go, we will meet again soon. I promise."

He uncertainly backed away and with a final wave, he said goodbye to Calypso.

While riding back to Wisdom, he couldn't stop thinking about Calypso and what she meant about meeting again soon. He also thought about Princess Annabeth, and if the girl in the tower really was the princess.

On the way, he decided to stop by one of his best friend's house. Percy entered a nice village with big mansions and luxurious marketplaces. He hated it, but he sometimes got jealous of his best friend's wealth. He would never admit it though.

He stopped at a particularly beautiful mansion, almost as grand as the palace itself. He chuckled a little, remembering how his best friend loathed it.

He hopped off Blackjack and knocked on the door. A stunning girl opened it, but she wasn't familiar to him. "Hello, Madame. Is Piper home?" He asked politely.

The girl arched an eyebrow and frowned. "Are you her boyfriend?" she asked accusingly. His eyes widened and he shook his head furiously. "No! I'm one of her best friends. Who are you?" She smiled, obviously pleased with the answer.

"I'm Drew, her soon or be stepsister." Now it was Percy's turn to raise his eyebrow. "Oh? Her dad is marrying your mother?"

Drew rolled her eyes. "Obviously. That's how it works."

"This is big news. She'd tell me as soon as she knew. Why didn't she?" He muttered to himself.

Drew gave a dazzling smile and said, "Why don't you come in? I think we'll get along pretty well."

He entered the house and was immediately greeted by the scent of vanilla, strawberries and chocolate. Percy wasn't sure if those three went well together, but the house made it work.

He knew his way around the house, after all, he's visited this house a million times. Percy heard footsteps and laughter coming from the staircase. He looked up to see Piper's dad, Tristan, and another woman he didn't recognize.

They were dressed in luxurious attires, as they were very rich. Tristan's eyes landed on Percy and lit up.

"Percy! What a pleasant surprise!" He ran down the stairs and gave Percy a pat on the back. Percy returned his smile. "Hello. I was wondering where Piper went. She's not here, is she?" Tristan frowned. "I'm afraid not. She went to Leo's yesterday morning. I'm assuming she spent the night there."

Percy wanted to smack himself. He could've just stayed here instead of the inn! But, he wouldn't have met Calypso or reunited with Reyna, and besides, Piper wasn't home.

He nodded. Piper sleeping over at Leo's wasn't unusual. The three of the often spent nights at each other's houses. They were best friends, after all. Their friendship wasn't like Percy and Reyna's. He's known Piper and Leo for as long as he can remember. And Reyna and Percy drifted apart when Reyna's duties started to grow. But Percy, Leo and Piper didn't. They stayed best friends.

Percy bowed when the woman reached the bottom of the staircase. "Hello, my lady."

"Oh! Forgive me for not introducing. Percy, this is Lady Jane. My, uh, friend. And Jane, this is Percy, Piper's best friend." Percy sensed that Tristan didn't want to tell him about the engagement, but Percy already knew.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'm heading to Leo's to check on Piper. Nice meeting you, Lady Jane." He headed to the door, feeling angry at Tristan.

He knew it wasn't his place to judge, but he's known Piper all his life. Percy knew how close Piper was to her mother, until she died. Now, her dad was remarrying and Piper was getting a stepmother. He knew she'd be heartbroken.

Drew blocked his path. "Don't you want to stay a little longer? I mean, you know Piper. She can handle herself just fine," she said, batting her eyelashes at him.

He shook his head, starting to dislike Drew. This wasn't about Piper handling herself, it was him making sure she was alright. He stepped aside and said, "Sorry Drew, but I've got to get to Leo's."

Percy pushed open the door and rode Blackjack to Leo's place.

* * *

 _Piper POV_

Piper groaned, rattling the bars of her cell.

"Would you please stop? We all know that's not going to work," she heard Jason say. She marched over to him. "May I remind you, _Prince Jason,_ that you got us here in the first place. I am just trying to figure a way out."

Jason was sitting in a corner of the cell and Piper was standing right in front of him. It was the morning after the _Wild Goose Chase,_ as Leo liked to call it, and they were trapped in a cell in the gingerbread house.

 _Flashback_

 _The woman introduced herself as Medea and the boys followed her inside instantly. Piper felt reluctant at first, but she finally followed them._

 _When she went in, she saw the boys eating as much sweets as they can. Gourmet tables piled high with any kind of candy you can imagine filled the room. The smell was mixed with fragrances of chocolate, caramel, and other sweets._

 _The boys' eyes were glazed over and Medea was beaming at them. Piper approached the boys. "Guys, why are you eating so many?"_

 _She turned to Medea."This is some kind of sorcery. I know it. What-" She was cut off when Medea simply waved her hand and Piper was thrown back to a wall. Piper snarled at her, and she could almost see fear in her eyes, though Piper couldn't understand why._

 _Medea quickly recomposed herself and laughed. Her golden gown swished as Medea walked over to the boys._

 _Piper's was racing. She reached for her dagger Katoptris and slowly stood up. Medea must have sensed this because Piper immediately felt glued to the floor. "If you think you can fight me, think again, fool," Medea said venomously._

 _She watched as Medea grabbed Leo and Jason's arms and dragged them out of Piper's sight. Piper tried to move, but she was stuck. A few moments later, Medea appeared, grinning wickedly._

 _"Now I just have to deal with you." Piper glared at her. "Release me at once!" She exclaimed, pouring all her power in that sentence. Medea seemed to be affected and waved her hand, releasing Piper._

 _Piper struck Katoptris at Medea's left arm and she yelped in pain. She rushed to the direction where Medea dragged the boys and found rows of cells, almost like a prison. There were no windows, the only light source was a few lamps hanging from the ceiling._

 _Leo and Jason were locked in the second one to the right, and they were the only prisoners. She ran to them and saw them struggling to get out._

 _Piper pulled Katoptris out and tried to pick the lock._

 _"Beauty Queen! Oh thank gods you're here. I don't know what came over me. I really thought that Medea chick was totally into me. I mean, she offered me lots of sweets! Who couldn't resist? And anyway, did you try the caramel macaron? That tasted so good! Almost as good as-"_

 _"Leo, stop. I need to focus," she said._

 _"Oh right, one more thing- Get us out of here!" Leo said. She grunted in frustration. "I'm trying!"_

 _"Well try harder!" Jason yelled. Piper wanted to scream at him. It was no use, she was getting nowhere._

 _She heard Medea laugh. "Oh, you're not getting anywhere." Funny, Piper thought. I just thought of the same thing._

 _Piper didn't even look up at her. She just focused on picking the lock. If only she had a hairpin. Piper had experience in picking locks and breaking in. Leo and Percy often did it with her. Not that she was poor, she never needed any extra stuff anyway, but it was just fun. The thrill of knowing that any time they can get caught was... well, amazing._

 _It was so fast that she didn't catch it, but the next thing she knew, she was trapped in the cell with Leo and Jason. Medea approached them and Piper looked at her left arm and sure enough, there was a piece of cloth wrapped around it._

 _Medea smiled coldly. "Be comfortable with your stay. It'll be quite a while." With that, Medea left and disappeared._

 _They had spent the whole night trying to get out, what with Leo using screwdrivers(Piper wasn't sure why) and Jason trying to smash the bars._

 _The trio finally gave up and slept on the cold, hard floor. J_ _ason and Leo were soon fast asleep. Piper couldn't sleep, so she just looked at the boys._

 _Piper thought Jason looked innocent while he slept, with no arrogance and regalia that he needed to carry. There was, of course, still the aura of leadership and hardness around him, but he seemed more at peace while sleeping. She would never admit it, but he looked kind of cute._

 _She looked over to Leo, who was snoring loudly right next to Jason. She smiled. Even though she was trapped, she was glad Leo was there. It would've been better if Percy was too, but she knew it was selfish._

 _Piper hated it, but Percy treated her like she needs protecting. She knew that he saw her as a little sister, but at times he was a bit too overprotective. Nevertheless, she loved him just the same._

 _Leo was her annoying little brother, and Percy was her protective big brother. She loved both boys(as brothers of course) and she wouldn't be able to live by herself if something ever happened to them._

 _Piper glanced at Jason again. He was a different case. She hated him a lot for being so haughty, but she sensed there was more to him than he let on._

 _She heard him mumble a few words: **I don't love her... No... I can't... I hate this... It's my life...**_

 _He looked uncomfortable in his sleep and he tossed and turned. She watched him closely, and his eyes fluttered open. Piper looked at him, concerned and worried._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _Jason sat up. "Yes. Yes I am."_

 _Piper frowned, not believing. "No you're not. You were talking in your sleep. You can tell me if you want to, you know," she said. To her surprise, Jason glared at her._

 _"And why would I? We barely know each other. We argue all the time. You have no idea what I'm going through," he snapped. Piper was shocked but then narrowed her eyes._

 _"Fine. I was only trying to help. If you don't want it, then fine."_

 _"You don't have to help me. You don't have to stick your nose in other's business."_

 _She scoffed, really angry at Jason. How dare he? Sure, he was the prince and all, but that gave him no right to be rude. They sat in awkward silence, not saying anything, not knowing what to say. Finally, Jason cleared his throat._

 _"Well, I, uh, better go back to sleep. You should too," he said._

 _Piper raised an eyebrow, studying him. He seemed tired and worn out. She looked into his electric blue eyes. They were filled with dread and exasperation. Slowly, her anger for the prince disappeared._

 _She touched his arm gently. He hesitated but didn't pull back. She looked straight into his eyes, making sure her own were calming._

 _"Look, I don't know what you're going through, and I can't promise this, but were going to be okay," she said, coaxing him._

 _Jason looked surprised, and Piper was too. Where did that come from? But she knew she meant every word. He looked away and sighed, his shoulders slumping._

 _"I... Okay."_

 _He laid back on the hard floor. Piper knew Jason was so much more than the facade she's been putting on. She wasn't exactly known for being patient, but she was determined to figure him out._

 _After checking that Jason was asleep, she finally laid back, closed her eyes, and let herself fall into a dreamless sleep._

 _"Rise and shine, Beauty Queen! Dawn has struck but we're still stuck!" An over cheery voice woke her up._

 _Piper put her hands over her ears. She was not a morning person. She felt Leo tapping her arm repeatedly. "Piper, I command you to wake up," she heard Jason say. She mentally glared at him._

 _"No one orders me around," she declared._

 _"Well I am the prince-"_

 _"I don't care if you're the prince! Ask Leo, he knows from experience that whoever wakes me up this early is dead!" She busted out, sitting up to glare at the prince._

 _She saw him smugly smirking, which just annoyed her more than ever. "See? Now you're awake."_

 _Piper groaned, looking over at Leo who had an amused expression on his face. "Why did you wake me up?" She snapped._

 _"Well someone's grumpy." She turned to Jason and huffed._

 _"Well someone's judgmental."_

 _"You know you love it." Arghhhh. That stupid prince and his cockiness. She wanted to wipe that pompous grin off his face._

 _"If you two would just stop your lovers quarrel, I'll try to measure the length of the bars, put some stuff over there and more stuff right here. Maybe it'll get us out," Leo said._

 _Piper nodded, barely processing what he said. Then going over his statement, she jumped up and stalked over to Leo. If looks could kill, Leo would be limp and lifeless on the floor._

 _"Lovers quarrel?" She asked him, her voice deadly. Leo cowered in fear. "S-sorry, I-I-I'll j-just go do that... Stuff." He dashed to the bars, which wasn't hard, considering the place was small._

 _Piper was about to say something else when they heard Medea's laugh._

 _"Why, hello, my sweet. Did you have a good night's sleep?" She cackled. Medea stared at Piper. "You affected me once, but I am not letting you affect me again." With that, she turned and fled._

 _End of flashback_

Piper resumed rattling the bars. Meanwhile, Leo was measuring the bars using something Piper didn't recognize. "Where did you get all that?" Jason asked Leo. He pointed to his tool belt wrapped around his waist. "My dad left this for me when I was little. I had no idea it was magic, then I started wanting stuff and they magically appeared in the belt."

"Oh. I have a secret too. I can fly."

Piper choked on air and turned to him. "You what?" Jason rolled his eyes. "I can fly."

She raised an eyebrow. "Magic?" "Obviously. I was born with it. Medea said something about you affecting her. What does that mean?" Jason asked, changing the topic.

"Well, I sort of have this magic power of 'charmspeak' as my mother called it. She had it too. And it was passed down to me. I can talk my way out of anything. Medea is a sorceress. Some also have that gift but most don't. When I talked her into releasing me she obliged, and her spell that she put on you didn't affect me."

Jason nodded. "So I guess we all have top secret powers, huh? Let's call ourselves the Mystical Magic Three," Leo joked. Piper rolled her eyes at him.

She studied the wall of the cell. It had markings on it, almost as if something or _someone_ had been there before. She recalled the gingerbread house, and something tugged at the back of her mind.

When she remembered, Piper went pale. "Guys, I remember something. Two children had been here before."

At that sentence, she saw their eyes widen in realization. Why had they not thought of this before?

"Nico and Bianca."

* * *

 **So! How is it? Please review! What do you think will happen? Oh, and in case you're wondering, the pairings here(at the end) will be Jasper, Percabeth, Caleo, Frazel and maybe Reynico. Take note, AT THE END. There will be some major twists here, so get ready! R &R! **

**~Jaspercabeth83**


	7. The Tower and the House

**Hello! So just to make it clear, I'm putting in different fairy tales(in case you haven't noticed already). I really hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of PJO or HOO and the fairy tales... *sigh***

 **So let's kick it off with Annabeth's POV...**

* * *

 _Annabeth POV_

Annabeth sighed and closed her book. While she was stuck in this tower, other people were having fun and having the time of their lives.

It was really boring, staying in the tower all her life, with nothing but herself to keep company. Sure, there was the enchantress Gaea, but no matter how many times she told Annabeth that the world was a scary and dangerous place, Annabeth knew better.

She would sometimes imagine herself talking to other people, laughing with them, enjoying the chatter and noises of the village, and just... Be free.

Annabeth sometimes didn't even know why she was staying in the first place. But her charm around her neck would always remind her. Somewhere out there, her family was safe and sound, no one harming them, and just happy. She felt a twinge of pain in her chest, knowing she traded her freedom for her family's sake.

She didn't remember anything, except that her parents gave her the necklace she wore right now. It was the half of a heart, and she was sure her parents had the other half. Her half was red and silver, and intricate carvings designed the charm.

Annabeth never knew what her family was like. Did she have siblings? A brother maybe? Or a sister? What were her parents like? Were they strict or nice? Rich or poor?

The farthest of her past that she can remember was her clinging on to Gaea, while she was climbing the tower she now lived in. She heard her mother crying loudly and calling her name over and over, though she couldn't recall what she looked like. Her father was shouting and cursing at Gaea, all the while trying to comfort her mother. She was eight years old that time, and she's lived in the tower ever since.

For years, Gaea had taunted her about the reason she was stuck in the tower in the first place. At first, Gaea told her that it was because she was trying to protect her from the dangers of the outside world, and Annabeth believed her, though she had a tiny seed of doubt. It grew larger when she became more curious of the world, and she finally had the courage to ask Gaea the truth.

Gaea was intimidating, her soil brown hair in long waves and her earthen green eyes sharp and cold. She was young, in her thirties maybe, but she was still frightening.

After giving it some thought, Gaea finally relented and told Annabeth that she gave herself to Gaea to save her family. And that any attempts of escaping would result in Gaea harming her family.

She's known this now for six years, and she didn't dare try to flee in fear of her family getting hurt.

She sat up, eyeing the afternoon sun. Annabeth thought about the raven haired boy she'd seen yesterday, and how different he was from others. Although the tower was in a secluded area in the forest, many have stumbled upon it and tried to save her, though they never did.

But the green eyed boy was different. He had that spark in his eyes that she couldn't explain. She had hope that he was the one.

Annabeth made up a plan to escape the tower without getting caught, at the same time protecting her family. She never liked magic, she depended more on logic and problem solving, but she was desperate.

She tricked her visitors into retrieving a potion from the sorceress Hecate, so she could use it to make a replica of herself. No one had ever succeeded. Either they got killed trying to journey to Hecate's place, or Gaea would spot them and kill them. She hated manipulating people, but she badly needed to get out.

Annabeth had a feeling that Percy would accomplish the task. She would tell him her plan when he came back next time, or, if he came back.

When men came by her tower, she would pretend she was falling for them and seduce them to get the potion. It was all play, of course, on Annabeth's side. She would do the same to Percy.

Annabeth would get it if she could, of course, but, then again, leaving the tower meant harm to her family.

She looked up to see an owl-her owl- coming to sit on her windowsill. Annabeth named her Sofia, the Greek word for wisdom.

"Hey, Sofia. We had another visitor yesterday. It's a boy, the same age as me. His name's Percy, long thick black hair and sea green eyes, and I guess he will do."

She may have seen the spark in his eyes, but she still had doubts. Annabeth sighed, looking at her friend. "I really need him to get that potion. I want to see my family again. He claims that I'm a princess, but really, I know better," she sighed. Sofia hooted sadly in reply.

Annabeth shook her head. "No, I'm not going to drown in self pity."

She stood up and called for a dove and it immediately came. She didn't even know where the boy lived, but she knew his name, looks, and it was obvious he was a commoner.

"Hello, Vivette," she began, talking to her dove. "I know you've flown through all the kingdoms. Do you perhaps know a commoner named Percy with black hair, and sea green eyes?" The messenger bird nodded. Annabeth smiled. "Great. I want you to deliver a letter to him. When I call for you, I'll give you the letter, okay?" Vivette nodded again and flew away.

Annabeth picked up her quill, a piece of parchment, and proceeded to write.

 _Dear Percy,_

 _..._

* * *

 _Jason POV_

"Do you remember how Nico and Bianca got out? When they entered, Medea locked them up in a cell... _this_ cell-" he tapped the bars behind him "-and the next day made Bianca her servant. Nico remained trapped in the-this-cell though. While Bianca was cleaning, she swiftly grabbed Medea's keys that she spotted on a pastry stand."

"It was a good thing Medea was careless. But that was then, this is now. How will we get the keys?" Piper interrupted.

"Maybe try letting me finish first?" Jason said, narrowing her eyes at her.

"I thought this was a team effort. I'm just voicing out my thoughts."

"Well, if someone is speaking their thoughts, wouldn't it be polite not to interrupt?"

"Who said I was polite?" Leo chuckled at that.

"Shouldn't you be?"

"You're not the boss of me," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Fine then, if you want to interrupt, just don't listen. Have fun trying to get out of here alone. I would be happy to escape from here without you." Not true- at least, not fully. Jason had grown a small liking to the Piper. He absolutely detested her, but somehow a tiny part of him admired her for her bravery and he couldn't deny that she was attractive. He would never ever admit that out loud of course. His pride was much more important than this girl.

She frowned. "Fine. Continue." _Score_! Jason thought. He loved making her speechless. To him, they were both playing a game. After all, they argued all the time. And this time, he won.

Jason raised an eyebrow in amusement to add insult to injury. She shot daggers at him through her ever changing eyes. Looking at them, he got lost. Jason could never decide what color they were. And that made her even more attractive. He would admit(not out loud) that Piper was very very beautiful.

When his eyes landed on her the moment they met, he was stunned. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. But now that he knew what her personality was like, he couldn't help but be amazed.

He stared at her eyes for who-knows-how-long, until Leo cleared his throat, his voice clearly amused. "Jase... The explanation?"

He tore his eyes away from hers. "Oh right." Piper and Leo both smirked. "Perfect prince got lost?" Piper teased.

"Why, thank you for calling me perfect-" Piper scoffed "-and no, I did not get lost. I was just simply trying to put together a solution," he lied.

"Well, then, go ahead," Leo snickered, obviously not buying it.

"So, when Medea asked Bianca to check if the fire was hot enough, planning to push Bianca into the fire, Bianca leaned into the fireplace and got back up. She sensed Medea's intent. Bianca asked her how to do it, playing dumb that she didn't know how. So Medea leaned in and Bianca pushed her into the fire-" Leo cheered "-Bianca thought Medea was dead, and rushed to free Nico using the keys. They got out, reunited with their parents and-"

"Lived happily ever after! The end!" Piper and Leo both yelled at the same time, looked at each other and began laughing.

Jason rolled his eyes at their childish antics. Seriously, those two were so similar that they were like two peas in a pod.

When they had calmed down, Piper turned to Leo with a serious look on her face. "Look, I was riding to your place because..." she trailed off.

Leo quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. "Because you needed to spend time with mah hotness? Well, Leo McShizzle at your service!" Leo joked.

Jason let out a low chortle. He loved spending time with his best friend. It made him forget his royal duties, and Jason really needed a break from time to time. It stressed him out, but he would never let it show.

He looked at Piper, and her eyes darkened at the joke. He saw Leo frown and crease his eyebrows.

"What's wrong, Beauty Queen? Normally you'd roll your eyes or laugh at my joke... But I can also see it in your face... What's up?"

Piper sighed. "My dad's getting married," she choked. She looked so... Sad. And angry. And depressed and heartbroken.

Jason didn't know what to do or say. He and his parents weren't close at all. In fact, Queen Juno was just his stepmother. His real mom died when he was born, and his dad married Queen Juno. He wasn't close to either of them. Queen Juno was distant, and King Jupiter was strict and hard.

Jason was about to say something but Leo beat him to it.

"Beauty Queen..." Leo rubbed her arm affectionately. Jason didn't get what the big deal was. A lot of people remarried when their spouses die.

He watched Piper lean her head on Leo's shoulder, still managing to look beautiful even when she was so downtrodden, and Jason felt a twinge of jealousy. Were Piper and Leo something more? Were they just friends or a couple?

He quickly brushed it off. Jason couldn't care less about their relationship. He didn't care about Piper. She was just some girl that he met yesterday. So what if Piper and Leo liked each other that way? He convinced himself that he wasn't envious at all.

"If we get out of here," he heard Piper say. Jason looked at her.

" _When_ we get out of here," he clarified for her.

For the first time ever, she gave him a genuine smile. It was stunning.

"Right. When we get out of here, my dad's remarrying. And... I'll have two stepsisters," she said. Jason couldn't tell what she was feeling. Her face was emotionless.

Leo hugged her and she returned the hug. Jason looked away, clearing his throat. "So, when Medea comes, she'll pick her slave, or helper," Jason said.

Piper sat up and looked at him. "Yes. Obviously, it'll be anyone of us. Although it will probably be either of you two, since she doesn't trust me at all. Hopefully she'll be dumb enough to pick a slave- I mean helper- again."

"I don't get it. If Medea fell into the fire, why is she still alive?" Leo asked.

"Magic. Bianca thought she died, but I guess she found a way out," Piper answered.

Jason was intrigued. "How do you know so much about sorceresses?"

Piper's face fell. "My mother- she was one." He was shocked. "Wait... So... Is she evil?"

She snorted and shook her head. "No way. Not all sorceresses are evil, Jason." He opened his mouth to reply to her about not calling him the prince when he heard footsteps approaching. Jason didn't even have to look to see who it was.

"You- young boy. You're helping me." He turned around to see who she was talking to. Medea had a long black dress, lots and lots of jewelry, and her black hair was piled high on her head. Her finger was pointed at Leo.

Jason watched, as Leo gulped and stood up. Piper crossed her arms, a blank expression on her face. "Yes mam. I will help you," Leo said. Medea opened the cell just wide enough to let Leo out, and quickly shut it again. She fake smiled at Leo and turned to Jason and Piper. "We'll be back in a while."

As Medea and Leo were walking out, Leo shot them a glance as if to say, "I'll get you out of there."

Once they were out of sight, he turned to Piper and gasped. Standing there was Piper, a pink glow surrounding her. Her hands were clenched into fists, and her eyes were ablaze with anger. "Piper? What's going on? Are you a sorceress too?"

She turned to him, her kaleidoscopic eyes on his electric blue ones. "We need to get out of here," she said. He simply nodded. What else could you do with an angry glowing girl at your side?

Piper marched over to the bars, and as if she was talking to them, she commanded, "Open." She said it with such force and intensity that Jason suddenly had the urge to open something. The bars rattled, but didn't open. Piper grabbed the bars, still glowing pink. "I said open!" To his amazement, the bars opened.

"Whoah, Piper! Did you have the power to open those bars all this time?"

She didn't answer, instead, she walked right out of the cell. Jason suddenly remembered her charmspeak, and he wondered if she could use it to non living objects too. Apparently, she could.

Now that they were both out, they saw Leo dusting the floor. Medea was sitting in a plush velvet chair watching him. Neither of them saw Jason and Piper hiding, and he decided it was better that way.

He looked at Piper again and thought she had never been more beautiful. Her hands were on her dagger, and her eyes were focused on the scene before them. The pink aura was still around her, which just made her more mesmerizing.

 _Focus, Jason. The mission is to get Leo and get out of here._ He shared a look with Piper and he immediately knew the plan. Jason was surprised. It was like they've been working together all their lives.

Jason rose a few inches in the air and nodded at Piper, who nodded back. He zoomed into the room, getting Leo and Medea's attention. They both looked startled. Piper took this as an advantage to attack Medea from behind while Jason swooped to take Leo.

"Hey Blondie! Glad you could save me!" Leo said, grinning. He planned to get out the door with Piper once she finished off Medea. She seemed to handle it well but Jason saw that they were headed to a shelf of potions. There was no telling on what those could do. He flew to her and dropped Leo.

"Hey!" Leo protested. "Maybe you could drop me gentler?" Jason rolled his eyes and drew out a coin. He flipped it and it turned into a golden sword. Piper had her dagger in her hand and was sparring with Medea, who had her own sword. Jason quickly replaced her and Piper dashed to the potion shelf, seemingly looking for something.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Leo trip over something and fall right into the fireplace. He almost screamed in anguish but he had to fight Medea. Jason wanted to check on his best friend so badly, but if he wanted him and Piper to survive, he had to focus on his combat.

Piper didn't seem to see what happened to Leo, since she was so fixed on finding something. He looked over to the fireplace and saw Leo coming out of it. He almost dropped his sword in relief, surprise, and joy.

Leo's body was on fire. Jason didn't know how he survived that, but Leo did. He ran to them and tackled Medea, fire and all. Jason just stood there in shock, hearing Medea's wails and screams.

Piper whirled around to see what was going on, and sure enough, the surprise on her face was mixed with confusion. "Take that, you witch! Feel the heat? Well, I am HOT!" Leo yelled.

Jason's eyes darted to Piper's hand. She was holding a flask that contained purple liquid. "Leo, get off her!" She shouted. Leo, still on fire, obliged and stood up. Medea barely had time to recover when Piper threw the potion on the ground. Smoke started swirling, and Medea shrieked, "You fool!"

"Run!" Piper yelled. They dashed out of the gingerbread house just in time to see it erupt into flames. A lot of questions were spinning in Jason's mind, but they kept running straight ahead. When they finally reached the clearing, they stopped to catch their breaths.

Piper wasn't glowing anymore, and Leo wasn't on fire either. It was silent for a moment, each one still too stunned to say anything. Finally, Leo spoke up.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" Leo whooped, throwing his hands in the air. "You nearly died, Leo! How did you survive anyway?" Jason said, exasperated.

"Whoah, wait a second... What do you mean, Leo almost died?" Piper half yelled.

"I sort of... Tripped. And fell into the fireplace. But that was so cool! Er, hot! I can't believe it! I'm immune to fire!" Leo hollered.

"Yeah... But why?" Jason asked. "And Piper, you glowed pink awhile ago in the cell when you opened it. Why?"

Leo and Piper looked at each other. Leo shrugged, saying, "I have no idea." While Piper nodded. "Remember when I said my mother was a sorceress? I didn't inherit her magic powers, but I still have charmspeak. Medea getting Leo just triggered my emotions and I guess having magic in my blood made me glow pink. That's my mom's favorite color. And my charmspeak was powerful that time, since my emotions affect it," she explained.

Jason blinked. So Piper and Leo really liked each other. "Really, Beauty Queen? Can't stand that witch stealing me from you?" Leo smirked. Piper punched his arm playfully. "Leo, you're my brother. I won't let anything happen to you. And for the record-" she locked eyes with Jason "-I might have had the same reaction if she got you."

Jason processed her sentence. Brother? Piper treated Leo as her brother? And she would've reacted the same way if _he_ had been taken away? Jason felt stupid for even thinking that Leo and Piper were a couple.

"Now, Prince Jason, you owe us an explanation."

He ran a hand through his hair. He almost forgot why they came here in the first place. King Jupiter was thinking about making Jason marry Princess Reyna from the kingdom of Strength. He was the heir to the throne, after all. And although he admired Reyna, he didn't see her as his wife. Jason told all of this to Frank, who vowed never to tell anyone.

Jason was angry at his father for forcing him to marry. He didn't believe in true love, since it was clear that King Jupiter and Queen Juno weren't in love at all and he's never seen anyone in love. But he still wanted to choose someone to marry, not have someone else pick his bride.

He decided to clear his mind yesterday. Slipping away from his duties, he went off to ride to Leo's place and talk to him about everything. He was about to be crowned King on his eighteenth birthday, and he needed to find a bride before his coronation, which was three months away.

Now he didn't know why guards chased them, unless the head guard Frank ordered them to. It was impossible, though, and he would need to ask him when he returned to the palace.

"I was going to Leo's house, alright? I don't know why the guards chased us though," he answered truthfully.

"Well, you better get the answer fast. Come on, let's go home," Piper said.

They both called for their horses and hopped on them. Piper on Sunrise, at least that what Jason thought her horse was named, and Jason and Leo on Tempest.

"Umm... Where do we go?" Leo inquired from behind him. Piper shook her head. "No clue."

Jason's eyes widened. He suddenly recalled something. "I saw a map in Medea's cottage when we entered. I have it," he said, digging through his pockets. His hands felt a piece of parchment and he pulled it out. Unfolding it, he saw a map of the land on the parchment. Grinning triumphantly, he handed Piper the other end so they all could see.

"Straight ahead. We're off to Courage."

The horses galloped away and they soon arrived at the village. They decided to drop Leo off first. Upon reaching his house, Jason and Piper bid farewell and went their separate ways. The heat of the afternoon sun made sweat trickle down his forehead.

The castle soon came into view. He knew he was going to get a major scolding from his father, but standing right in front of the gates, was his sister Thalia.

"Jason!" Thalia called. His older sister ran to him and punched his arm. Hard. "Ow! What was that for?" He yelped, rubbing his arm.

Thalia glowered at him. To Jason, it was a pretty scary sight, even though he was on his horse, making him much higher than her.

"That's for not telling me where you were going to, and spending the night wherever you went!" She yelled at him, her dark electric blue eyes crackling with anger. "I was out of my mind with worry! Do you know how frustrated you made me? I had no idea where you went and here you come, riding on your horse, acting like everything's okay, but it's not!"

Jason flinched at her yelling. She was the only one who was able to make him flinch actually, but Jason felt touched. Okay, maybe not the right feeling to feel right now, but he was glad Thalia was worried about him. That came out wrong, but still.

Thalia was a year older than him, already nineteen years old. She wasn't going to be Queen, since Jason was the son. Instead, she was going to marry some other heir to the throne in another kingdom, making her queen of that kingdom. He was sure she hated it.

His face morphed into a confused one. "What do you mean, everything's not okay?" Jason asked, puzzled.

"Your absence made father way angrier," Thalia began, watching him cautiously. He motioned for her to continue. "He decided to hold a ball that every maiden should attend in two months, a month before your coronation. You're going to need to pick your bride."

* * *

 **They finally got out! And who ever said Annabeth had to love Percy? But nah, Annabeth's not cruel. At least, that's what I think... But anyway, please review! More secrets will be revealed...**

 **~Jaspercabeth83**


	8. The Wedding

**Another chapter! Yay! So, anyway, this chapter is pretty much a filler chapter. Next chapter will be better, I promise. And GUESS WHAT?! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW! WHOOP! I was actually going to post this tomorrow, but then I saw that I'll have no time tomorrow... Sooo... Anyway, without further ado, I present you...**

 **Disclaimer: Ugh, do I have to do this every chapter? I don't own PJO/HOO nor the fairy tales.**

* * *

 _Piper POV_

No way was this happening. Everything was flying to her so fast, Piper barely had time to process it.

Once she got home from the... _incident,_ her father told her some... News.

He and Jane were getting married the next day. His exact words were: "Piper, I know this will seem sudden, but I also know that this is for the best." He took a deep breath. "Jane and I are getting married tomorrow."

Piper was now in her room, just lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She knew it was going to happen some time in the future, but not... Tomorrow. Piper was going to get a stepmother and two stepsisters _tomorrow_.

She sighed, wanting to ride to Leo's again, but there was a lot to do. It was just a few minutes before the sun would set, and Tristan gave her time to herself. Apparently, the preparations were done, and it was going to be held morning the next day at a grand hall in the village.

Piper would be the maid of honor, and a guy from Jane's side would be the best man. Drew and Lacy would obviously be bridesmaids. Every noble from the Kingdom of Courage would attend the ceremony. Even palace guards would attend to secure the safety of the nobles.

The fitting of the dresses would be this evening, and Piper was not excited at all. Drew and Lacy, on the other hand, were squealing and giggling about the whole wedding. They would argue about who would go first, whose gown should look better, and then they would return to squealing and giggling again.

She heard a knock on her door. "Pipes? Can I come in?" Piper heard her father say.

"Of course," she replied. She heard the door open, and felt the bed creak in his presence.

"Pipes, look at me."

Piper sighed but she sat up and looked at him. "I know you're angry-" She cut him off. "I'm not angry. I'm just... I don't know," she said.

"Look, Piper, I'll never stop loving Aph- your mother Venus, but-"

"You were going to say something. I know it. My mother's name is Venus. Who's Aph?" Piper asked, suspicious.

Her father shook his head and pursed his lips, trying to put on a blank expression, but Piper knew he was hiding something.

"Dad? Who's Aph? Or is it something longer?" She pressed. He got up and headed to the door. "Nothing, Pipes. Get ready. In a few minutes, we'll leave for your fitting."

"Dad," she began to say, but he already closed the door.

Piper wanted to scream. Who was this Aph? She suspected the name was longer, but she didn't even know anyone with Aph as the start. Maybe it was a code name?

She tried to clear her mind, replacing her lavender dress with a sky blue one. _The dress was the color of Jason's eyes,_ she thought. Piper shook her head. No time for that. When she was ready(which didn't take long at all), she exited the room.

When she reached the bottom of the staircase, everyone was already there. Her dad, Jane, Drew and Lacy.

Drew was practically beaming. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Wordlessly, Piper followed them out the door.

The bridesmaid gown was a beautiful caramel color that blended to a dark brown in the bottom. It was one shouldered with diamond lining. Piper couldn't deny it. It was _gorgeous._

Drew and Lacy shrieked when they saw the dress. They began fawning over it and saying how it was absolutely perfect. "Oh, mother!" Lacy squealed. "You have amazing taste!"

Piper was fitted for her dress, and when she looked in the mirror, she wanted to cry. She thought of her mother. If she saw her right now, she'd be so proud. But here Piper was fitting a dress for her father and another woman's wedding.

A mix of emotions filled Piper's heart. Anger, sadness, longing, nervousness, agitation, shame, and for some reason... Love. Because she knew that no matter what happened, she still loved her father and her mother, and they would always love her back.

Piper couldn't sleep. Tomorrow was the big day. She didn't know it at that time, but that day would also change her life forever.

After calming her nerves, she fell asleep with her parents in mind.

* * *

 _Percy POV_

When Percy arrived at Leo's place, Leo was there but Piper was nowhere to be seen. When he asked Leo where Piper was, he told him _everything._ About the _Wild Goose Chase,_ the prince, the gingerbread house, and that Piper was safe and sound at her home. They chatted a bit, until the sun went down, and Percy decided it was time to go home.

He was finally at his house after his trip. "Percy! Where did you go? You were gone for two days! Oh, I was so worried!" His mother Sally said.

He hugged his mom and said, "I got lost, then I reached Courage. I saw Reyna, and we stayed at an inn there."

"Why didn't you just stay at Piper's or Leo's place?" Sally asked.

"Yeah... I didn't think of that... But I stopped by Piper's house too. Her dad's getting married..."

His mom smiled. "I know, Percy. Tristan sent us an invitation. The wedding is tomorrow morning."

Percy's eyes widened. Tomorrow morning? Why so sudden? "I know. It's so abrupt," his mother said, voicing out his thoughts.

"But what on Earth would we wear? I don't have a nice suit or anything," he said.

His mother smiled again, her blue eyes shining. "He sent us clothes with the invitation. They're beautiful. I already put it in your closet." Percy nodded and headed to his room.

He wasn't exactly poor, but he certainly wasn't rich. Both he and his mom worked; his dad disappeared when he was born. They had a small house, just big enough for the two of them.

He opened his closet and sure enough, fine clothes were there. Percy closed the closet door and went to his bed, sitting on it. To his side, there was a letter. His name was written on the envelope. Curiously, he opened it and was surprised to see it was from Annabeth.

 _Dear Percy,_

 _I can't stop thinking of you. I know it is unlikely for a girl to say that to a guy, but it is the truth. With me trapped in this tower, you are far from my reach, which saddens me so much. I know you may not feel the same way, but please, I want to see you again. I really do hope that you want to see me too. Is it possible if you stop by my tower when the sun sets tomorrow? I wish to see you here. It is alright if you don't, but my heart will always ache for you._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Annabeth_

Percy's heart pounded. If this was any other girl, he would've been creeped out by the letter. But this was Annabeth, and she was unlike any other girl. From the moment he laid eyes on her, his breath was taken away. She was the most breathtaking girl he's ever seen.

Did Annabeth like him too? It was obvious, the letter said it all. She wanted to see him again! Percy was giddy with excitement. No one knew about Annabeth but him, although he would need to tell Leo and Piper soon.

He would leave after the wedding and he was sure to reach her tower before sunset. Percy got up when his mother called his name.

It was time for supper, and Percy set the plates. They ate chicken and bread, and after they got their fill, Percy bid his mom goodnight and settled under his covers.

Closing his eyes, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

 _Jason POV_

"Father!" Jason stormed into the throne room after Thalia told him about the ball. "Yes, Jason?" His father, King Jupiter looked down on him.

"What is this I hear about a ball in two months time?" Jason asked, enraged.

"Why, the ball will be held in your honor, my son! You'll need to find a bride before your coronation, understand? And since you don't want to marry Princess Reyna, who is the most suitable choice for you, there will be a ball which every maiden needs to attend and that is where you shall seek a bride!"

"But father-"

"I am letting you choose your wife, for gods' sake! First you reject Princess Reyna, and now you don't want to have this ball? Go to your room and think this through! It will benefit both you and the kingdom," his father said.

Jason marched angrily into his room. His sister Thalia was there, waiting for him. He slammed the door behind him and began pacing around.

"I can't believe it! He expects me to find a bride in one night? Or else I marry Princess Reyna? Don't get me wrong, Reyna's a great girl, but I just don't love her, you know? And I know that I don't really believe in true love, but I at least need to know the girl I'm going to marry!" Jason exclaimed.

Thalia just sat there, looking at him. This wasn't unusual. In fact, when his father announced that he will be marrying Princess Reyna before his eighteenth birthday, and when his duties started weighing down on him, he would pace around his room while Thalia tried to calm him down.

Which, of course, never works. His sister was great and all, she was supportive of him, but he sensed she didn't know how to comfort him. She was betrothed to Prince Luke from the Kingdom of Travel, but she hated it. She argued and fought with their father so many times, but she was still to marry Prince Luke.

"Would you please stop pacing? It's irritating me!" Thalia said.

Jason sighed and sat down on his bed next to Thalia. "Sorry, Thals... I just... I never wanted this life."

Thalia sighed. "I know. People think being royalty is just so easy. All rainbows and sunshine, but it's not. Life isn't like that. Ok now I'm being all cheesy so I'll stop." Jason chuckled.

"But you know I'm always here for you, right? We're in this together," his sister said. Jason felt grateful for his sister. She was right, they had always been there for each other.

"Thanks, sis."

Thalia punched his arm. "C'mon, let's eat."

Jason and Thalia arrived at the dining room. They took their seats across each other. King Jupiter and Queen Juno soon came and sat at the head of the table.

Halfway through the meal, the Head Guard Frank came rushing in. Jason forgot about him. He was supposed to ask him about the chase. He would have to ask later.

"Your majesty, there is a wedding between two of the nobles in the village of Sevarosa. It will be held tomorrow morning. Do you wish to attend?" Frank said.

Jason knew of that village. It was the wealthiest village in Courage. That was also where Piper lived. He vaguely remembered her telling him where she lived.

"What do you think, children? How about you, my love?" King Jupiter asked Jason, Thalia and Queen Juno.

Normally, Jason would refuse. He was tired of it. But this case was different. What if it was Piper's father's wedding? He'd get to see her again.

He nodded at his father. "I would love to come."

Thalia raised an eyebrow at him, her expression saying, _we'll talk about this later._

"Me too, father," Thalia said. Queen Juno sighed. "Fine, then," she said.

"Well, it is settled," his father said. He clapped once and a servant came to his side, bowing. "Tell the seamstresses to prepare us clothes for a wedding tomorrow." The servant bowed and said, "Yes, your majesty" and ran out.

"Are we all done eating? You are all dismissed," King Jupiter said.

Jason got out of his seat and ran to Frank. He bowed. "Your Highness."

"Enough of that. I told you to call me Jason. Anyway, I need to ask you something," he said.

"What is it, your high- Jason?"

"Guards chased me yesterday. Why is that?" He asked Frank.

Frank looked down, so Jason couldn't see his face. "Uh, sorry Jason, but I was worried about you. I know you were going to Leo's but your father was angry. He found out that you escaped and told me to send guards after you."

Jason nodded. "Okay." Then he sighed. "There's going to be a ball in two months. For me. Apparently, I'm going to have to find a bride."

"Oh. Uhh..." Frank muttered. Jason chuckled. "It's alright, man. Well, not really... But you know what I mean." They waved goodbye and Jason went to his room.

He didn't know what to do. He knew he should be asleep by now, but he didn't feel like sleeping. Jason was honestly excited in seeing Piper tomorrow, but he didn't know why. He tried blocking his mind off her.

Jason thought that maybe marrying Princess Reyna would be the best choice for him. It would help the kingdom if their Queen was a true royal. He doubted he would find his bride in the ball. Besides, at least he knew Reyna. They were acquaintances. And he was betrothed to her.

He supposed he was lucky that his father was even making him choose his bride. But he still felt trapped. He knew that whoever he picked would have to be approved by his parents first.

He shook his head. He really needed to sleep right now. And so sleep he did.

* * *

 _Annabeth POV_

"Annie! Mother Gaea's here!" Gaea interrupted Annabeth's singing. She looked down and sure enough, Gaea was there.

Annabeth let her long long hair down so Gaea could climb the tower. "Hello dear. Miss me?" Gaea asked. Annabeth wanted to scoff. Instead, she smiled sweetly. "Of course."

Gaea proceeded to Annabeth's bed. Annabeth approached her slowly. "There's something I want to ask you," she said.

Gaea's eyebrow shot up. "Oh really? What is it?"

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Can I get out of the tower sometime?"

Gaea's face hardened. "You know what happens when you try," she said bitterly.

"Yes, I know. But can I just please get out for once? I promise I'll get back when you want me to."

"Do you remember the last time? When you were 10?"

Annabeth sighed. "Yes, I remember the fiasco with the three bears. But it was completely their fault! I was just a young girl that wanted-"

"Porridge, a chair and a bed?" Gaea asked. "Well, not exactly. I was thinking more along the lines of-" Annabeth tried again but she was cut off.

"Enough, Annabeth! You're not leaving this tower! Ever!" Gaea exclaimed.

"But-" Gaea held up a hand. _"Never."_

She sighed in defeat and laid on the bed. "Now, I must go. I'll see you again tomorrow." Annabeth got up and threw her hair. Gaea climbed down and ran away.

Annabeth thought of the letter she sent to Percy. She outdid herself. That was very... Romantic. But certainly not heartfelt. She didn't mean those words at all. It was pretty silly, if you asked her. Who would feel that way just after meeting the person?

She would just have to wait and see tomorrow.

* * *

 _Piper POV_

Tomorrow came too quickly for Piper. She thought the wedding was okay, since she zoned out all the time. The best man kept flirting with her the entire time.

She didn't expect the royal family to come to the wedding, but they did. Jason was so handsome in that outfit. Not that she would admit it, of course. After the wedding was the reception, and everyone danced.

Piper introduced Percy to Jason, while Leo was all over the place, but he mainly stayed with them. Piper told Jason how Percy was like her brother, and she thought it was just her imagination, but she saw Jason relax a little when she told him that. She shook it off.

A little ways before the sun set, Percy excused himself, saying that he needed to go somewhere. Piper asked where, but he wouldn't tell. She gave him her best _t_ _ell me later or else_ look.

He simply nodded and dashed out the door. Leo looked amused. "Well someone's in a hurry," he said, chuckling at his best friend's antics.

Jason surprisingly asked Piper for a dance, while Leo just smirked at them. "Don't get too carried away, alright? I don't want to be a third wheel." Piper slapped his arm and glared at him, but he just laughed harder.

"You look beautiful," Jason said some point when they were dancing. This caught Piper in surprise. Jason looked surprised too. But Piper knew what to say.

"Tell me something I don't know," she said, her eyebrow raised and her lips formed in a smirk. She could tell that caught Jason off guard. She laughed when he was at a loss for words.

Piper had to admit that the prince was a good dancer, but not as good as her. She purposefully tripped him and he almost fell if she hadn't been there to catch him.

"Who's Prince Charming now, huh? The damsel saved the prince. What a funny story," she teased him, laughing so hard. He was lucky Leo didn't see that, they would never hear the end of it. She heard him grumble in anger. "Yet I don't hear a thanks," she said. "Thank you," he muttered under his breath.

Piper tilted her head. "What was that?"

"Thank you."

The day soon came to a close. It was time for the newly weds to go out for their honeymoon.

"Goodbye, Piper. I'll see you tomorrow," her father said, smiling at her. She returned his smile. "Goodbye father. Have a safe trip!"

Piper couldn't fall asleep. She had this gut feeling that everything was going to be wrong. And she was right, everything did.

* * *

 _Annabeth POV_

Annabeth's lips curled into a smile when she heard galloping towards her tower. She pretended she didn't notice and continued singing.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled to reach her ears. She looked down and there he was, mounted on his horse. Annabeth threw her hair down and climbed down the tower using it as a rope. Percy got down from his horse.

She put on a smile and threw her arms around his neck. In the sweetest way she could imagine, she said, "Percy! I'm so glad you came!" Annabeth exclaimed, although she wanted to throw up. That was not like her at all.

She pulled away and saw his cheeks turn pink. "Uhh y-yeah of c-cours-se," Percy stuttered. Annabeth wanted to roll her eyes so bad. Such a seaweed brain.

"Look, I hate it, but you can't come up to my tower. Perhaps we could just sit here and talk?" Annabeth asked him.

"Uhhhh... Oh s-sure," Percy said. They sat down on the grass and just looked at the clouds.

"So... What kingdom are you from?" Annabeth asked, turning to look at him.

"Wisdom. I'm just a peasant there. I work as a farmer," he answered.

"Oh. What's it like out there?"

Percy chuckled lightly. "It's very busy. But it gets pretty boring too. Same old stuff everyday. You know what I mean?" He turned to her, and their eyes met. Green on grey. His eyes were the color of the ocean. They shared a smile, and this time, her smile was genuine. "Yeah. I know what you mean."

"Isn't there anyway you can escape without getting your family harmed?" Percy asked. Annabeth raised her eyebrows. This was way too easy.

"There is, actually. Although I don't know if it will work," she replied.

"Why haven't you tried it?"

"In order for that plan to succeed, I need someone else. Another person who can roam around the land."

"Oh. Maybe I can help?" Annabeth's eyebrows shot up. "I uh... You.." Annabeth stuttered. No one had openly offered their help before. It took a lot of persuading, but this boy was willing to help.

"Is there anyway I can help?" He repeated. Annabeth suddenly felt her heart flutter. What was wrong with her? But the way Percy was looking at her wasn't helping matters. His sea green eyes shone with concern and kindness.

Annabeth bit her lip. This guy was definitely something else.

"Actually, there is."

"What? Tell me, I can help."

Annabeth sighed. "It's very dangerous, I'm afraid. Why would you go through all that trouble just to save me?"

Annabeth saw Percy hesitate. " Because... Honestly, I don't know. But I'm willing to do it. Just please tell me."

She saw his eyes fill with determination. Her heart fluttered again. He would do it for her? He should really try?

Annabeth told him her plan. Percy just nodded and stayed silent throughout the whole explanation.

After she explained it, he stoodre up. "Don't worry, Annabeth. I'll retrieve that potion. I won't come back here until I have it."

She stood up too. "Are you sure? It's dangerous," she said, faking her worry. But although she faked it, she can't help but feel genuinely worried for him. Annabeth mentally slapped herself. She never cared about the others who tried to get the potion, what's so different now?

Percy shook his head. "This is the adventure I've been waiting for. My time to be a hero. I won't let you down. I'll get that potion for you."

He grabbed her hand. Annabeth pretended not to be surprised. She felt something towards him, although she wasn't sure what. She was sure it was a good thing.

She kissed his cheek. It wasn't fake this time. They were so close, if they leaned in just a little bit, their lips would touch.

For some reason, she wanted to kiss him. She suddenly understood it. She liked him that way. She liked him a lot. And she cared for him.

Percy searched her eyes, asking for permission. Although she didn't believe in love at first sight, she felt connected to him.

Annabeth leaned in and Percy did too. They brought their lips closer and closer-

"Annabeth!"

They quickly pulled away, alarmed. Her eyes widened. She knew that voice. Gaea.

"Percy, you've got to get out of here, quick!" She whisper yelled.

He nodded before jumping on his horse, racing away. He gave her one last look and disappeared out of view. She quickly threw her hair up and began climbing. Just as she got on her bed, pretending to read a book, Gaea's voice sounded.

"Annabeth! I'm home!" Annabeth sighed in relief. She let her hair down the window and Gaea climbed up. The sun had already set.

"Well what are you waiting for? Make supper already!"

* * *

 **I put all four of their POVs in one chapter... That was crazy... But I think I'll just make this story their POVs... Unless I need something to explain... Well there's Jasper and Percabeth there! That's an accomplishment right? Anyway, Piper's dad is getting married! This is the start of our Cinderella story ;) And did you see what I did there? Goldilocks? And I didn't make them kiss since I want their first kiss to be special ;) Soooo... I hope you liked the chapter! R &R!**

 **~Jaspercabeth83**


	9. The Adventure Begins

**Hellooo :) New chapter! I hope you like it! This will have a Leo and Piper moment... As siblings, of course. I just love their friendship! Ok, so the lesson number is a very important date. The page number is too. If you know what they are, put it in the reviews!**

 **This is dedicated to NoTearsFalling for giving such sweet reviews! They always make my day! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Cover art belongs to Viria but I put it together... Nope, I do not own PJO, HOO, and the fairy tales :(**

* * *

 _Jason POV_

The ball was going to be held in three months, but the castle was bustling with preparations. Jason would even hear a lot of comments while walking through the halls.

"It will be absolutely grand!"

"Most spectacular ball ever!"

"Only the best for this ball!"

Those comments made him very nervous, but there were some comments that really bothered him.

"Oh, how delightful! The heir will have a bride!"

"I wonder who the lucky maiden will be!"

"The prince must be very excited!"

Sometimes, Jason would hear Thalia snicker at the remarks, for she knew better.

All the royals from all the kingdoms would attend the ball. All eyes would be on him. The pressure was enough to make a prince go wild. Jason was beyond uneasy, but of course, he would never dare show it. His father would kill him if he showed any kind of negative emotion towards the ball.

It was time for his royal lessons with his advisor, Lupa. She had trained him since birth. Honestly, he felt he was closer to her than his father. Jason went to see her in her chambers.

"I'm here for my lessons," he declared.

Lupa scowled. "You're late."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Just sit down."

He sat down across from her. "Since the ball is almost here-" Jason winced. It was in two months time. "-we will need to study the royals from all the kingdoms. I know we already studied that in Lesson 71 but we shall review it again," Lupa said.

"Okay," Jason replied. What could he say?

"Fine. I will give you the name of the kingdom and the ruler. You must remember this."

He nodded. "Wisdom- King Frederick and Queen Athena. Travel- King Hermes and Queen May. Strength- Queen Bellona. The King is deceased. Truth- King Apollo and Queen Cassandra. Beauty- King Ares. Queen Aphrodite is missing."

That made Jason curious. "What do you mean missing?"

"The Queen ran away for unknown reasons. She was never found again," she replied easily. "Wealth- King Hades and Queen Persephone."

"Their children are Nico and Bianca, right?" Jason inquired.

"Yes. I believe you've heard of their tale. They also have one more daughter, but she died. Now I will continue."

Jason zoned out after that. He knew the royals. It would be easy. But he couldn't stop thinking about Queen Aphrodite. That was it? She just disappeared? There was a nagging feeling that there was more to the story than that, but he knew it wasn't his place to ask.

At last, the lesson ended and he was dismissed. He finally had free time, which was a rare occurrence.

Most of the time, he spent his time flying around the castle. If he went any further, the guards surrounding it would see, and he might as well be dead.

There were more to his royal duties now that there was a ball to be held in his honor and his coronation was very near. He loved quieting his mind by just feeling the wind whipping on his face.

Jason wanted company though. He landed right in front of a servant. The servant quickly bowed and asked what he wanted.

"Please go to the guards and tell them to fetch Leo Valdez for me." Unlike his father, he liked saying please. After all, even though Jason was born royalty, the servant was just as human as him and deserved to be treated equally with respect.

"Of course, your majesty." The servant ran to the direction of the guards.

Jason stayed in his room while waiting for his best friend. His room was made of gold. Not everything, but the walls were gold with clouds painted on them, the bed matched his hair and eyes, the door was gold with intricate carvings on it.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you, oh future king?" The door bursted open to reveal a dramatic entrance from Leo. One hand was on his chest while the other was in the air. He was kneeling down on one knee with a dramatic look on his face.

Jason just rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Shut up. You know I hate being called that."

Leo grinned his crazy Leo grin and walked over to him. He got on the bed and started bouncing up and down on it.

"Do you like Piper?" He asked suddenly. The blunt question startled Jason. Did he like Piper? Yesterday, he said she looked beautiful. But the way she acted all arrogant when he tripped just annoyed him. He hated her. But for some reason, he liked her at the same time. Was that even possible?

Jason took a deep breath. "I don't," he lied.

Leo smirked. "You may be the future king of this kingdom, but I know you more than anyone. Except maybe your sister, but you know what I mean. I know you Jase, and I'm your best friend. Tell me."

Jason sighed. He was right. So he told Leo everything he felt about Piper. Leo nodded in understanding.

"Well, who knows? Maybe she'll attend the ball-I mean, of course she'll attend the ball... Even though balls aren't her kind of thing... But maybe you two will fall in love and live happily ever after."

Jason shook his head. "I don't even know if I like her! I hate her too! And you know I don't believe in love. Besides, it's not that easy."

"I know," Leo sighed. "I just thought maybe... You know... Things will change."

"I don't know... Don't you like things the way they are?"

Jason could tell Leo pondered over the question. "Maybe not," he finally answered.

"Why?" Jason asked him.

Leo made a face. "You know what? All this heart to heart talk is making me sick. I want some fooood," he said, grinning like a madman. He jumped off Jason's bed and made his way to the door.

"You coming?" Leo asked him. Jason nodded. "Alright."

They went to the kitchen to eat. This was one of Jason's 'off' days. He didn't have any duties to attend to, except for the lesson awhile ago. He was glad he was spending this time with his best friend.

* * *

 _Piper POV_

"You're kidding, right?" Piper asked, not believing what had just been said.

The guard shook his head. "I'm afraid not, my lady."

Piper was so close to punching the guard in the face, but that would mean she would be sent to the dungeons.

They were sitting on the couches in the living room, Jane was there, and so were Drew and Lacy.

Jane was crying her eyes out, while Piper just sat there, not believing.

"You're telling me my father died but you and Jane survived?" Piper asked through clenched teeth. Her face contorted in anger.

"Y-yes, my lady. He offered himself to the dragon when it attacked us," the guard replied.

"I thought you were with them for _protection._ But what did you do? You. Did. Nothing," she said, dangerously calm.

"I'm sorry, my lady. It's just-"

"Get. Out."

"I am a royal guard. You can not-"

"I said get out!" She charmspoke.

The guard rushed out the door.

Not saying anything to her stepfamily, she marched up the stairs to her room.

Piper let out a scream. No, she must be dreaming. Her father wasn't dead. He would wake her up and this nightmare would end.

But she knew it was real. Losing her father was like losing a piece of her. She already lost her mother, she just couldn't handle losing her father.

It was like a pain she couldn't describe, where she just felt numb. There were no tears falling, she didn't even have the energy to cry. She just sat on her bed, feeling the heartache take over her body.

Piper never imagined losing her father so soon. She knew it would happen some time eventually, but not like this. They were supposed to live a happy life, even without her mother.

There were only two people who could make her feel better. Percy and Leo.

She grabbed her riding cloak and went down the stairs. The three looked up and Jane was about to say something but Piper was already out the door.

She hopped on Sunset and rode to Leo's place. No one bumped into her this time.

Knocking on the door, Piper let Sunset run free. Leo's mother, Esperanza, answered.

"Hello, Piper. What brings you here?" Esperanza asked with a smile.

When Piper's mom Venus died, Esperanza and Percy's mom Sally became like her own mothers.

"Is Leo home?"

"I'm sorry but no. He went to the castle," Leo's mom replied.

Piper nodded in understanding and hugged Esperanza. She returned the hug.

"What happened, dear?" Esperanza asked, worried.

"My father... He's... He's gone," Piper choked.

Esperanza gasped. "Oh Piper..." A tear slid down her cheek. Then Esperanza was crying fully now. Piper bit her lip at the sight of Esperanza crying for her father. "Do you want to...?" Esperanza gestured to the house.

Piper shook her head. "I'd love to, but I need to find Leo."

She felt bad for leaving Esperanza at home with the bad news, especially when the woman was crying, but she badly needed to get to Leo.

She called for Sunset and raced to the castle.

Piper knew the likelihood of her being allowed to enter was lower than underground, but she needed Leo. He was her brother. He'd know what to do.

A guard stopped her before she could enter the gates.

"Halt. What is your business in the castle?"

"I'm Piper. My best friend- brother- is there. I need to visit him. His name is Leo. I'm pretty sure he's with the prince," Piper replied.

The guard looked at her suspiciously before asking a servant to ask the prince if Piper was allowed to enter.

As minutes passed by, Piper grew more and more impatient. The servant finally returned and said something to the guard.

"You may enter."

Piper went past the gates and let her horse run free. She pushed open the doors to the palace and barely noticed how grand it was. The thought of her father dead still hadn't fully sunk in her.

She asked a servant where the prince was and he told her he was in the kitchen. Piper asked for directions to the kitchen.

Piper soon reached the doors to the kitchen. She went in and found Jason and Leo eating. She rushed to Leo and hugged him so tight she was squeezing him to death.

She finally let loose and let tears pour down her face. She clung to him while he just patted her back comfortingly.

"It's gonna be okay, Beauty Queen. It's gonna be okay," he whispered to her.

Piper sobbed and sobbed and didn't care if Jason was watching her. The reality of it all finally dawned on her.

She wanted to stop crying but she couldn't. She wasn't prepared to lose her father. When she said goodbye to him yesterday, she didn't mean goodbye forever. She was angry at her father for remarrying, but she wished she could just hug him one more time, say how sorry she was for ever being mad at him.

She wanted to see his face again. She wanted him to hold her and tell her everything's gonna be alright. She wanted him to grab her hand just like he did when her mother died. She wanted to just lean her head on his shoulder. She wanted to say _I love you_ to him one last time.

"What happened?" Leo asked when she calmed down just a little bit. Piper knew he knew that she never cried. The last time she did was when her mother died.

She was still sobbing, but not as hard as awhile ago.

"M-my f-f-father..." Piper mumbled, still crying. "He's dead."

Saying it made it much more real. She just sobbed harder on to his shoulder. Piper felt his grip tighten.

"Beauty Queen... Sshhh... It's alright. It's alright."

Piper finally calmed down after sobbing, and she rested her head on Leo's shoulder. Someone cleared his throat.

"Piper?" She looked up to see Jason standing in front of them, looking worried.

He hesitated. "Are you okay?" She wanted to yell at him that she was obviously not okay. How could she if her father just died?

She shook her head instead since she had no energy to yell at him. "Do you want to come to my room?" Jason asked softly.

Piper shrugged and stood up. Jason assisted her since she was wobbly and tired. She had no idea what the prince was doing until he lifted her up bridal style. Piper involuntarily wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. She felt the prince stiffen but relax after a moment.

Jason rose a few inches off the ground and zoomed to his room with Leo on their heels. When they reached the room, he set her down on the bed and sat next to her. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a very flustered Leo. He put his hand on the door and another on his chest. He looked really out of breath.

"Did you not hear me say 'hold up'? You could've at least slowed down!" Leo half shouted after he was breathing normally.

His face softened when he looked at her. Leo went to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. She willed herself not to cry but she couldn't help it. She let a tear slide down from her left eye. Then another. Then she was crying again.

Piper felt Jason rub her back over and over. For some reason, it comforted her. She sniffled on Leo's shoulder while gripping his shirt. No one said anything for a while.

She quieted down soon and they all just sat there in comfortable silence.

"So... Um... How?" Leo finally asked.

"It was a dragon. It attacked them on their way home. My father fought it while the guard ushered Jane to safety. It was so so unfair," she whispered.

Jason took her hand. She looked up at him questioningly. What was he doing?

"Look, I never knew what it's like losing a loved one. My mother died when I was born so I never knew her," Jason began. Piper was so curious. Where was he going with this? "My father and I... All we talk about is royal duties. My stepmother... We barely communicate."

He took a deep breath. "I think what I'm trying to say is... I don't know what you're going through, and I can't promise you this, but we're going to be okay." He gave a small smile.

Piper smiled for the first time that day. Jason quoted her when they were in the gingerbread house. "Thanks."

"Is there something I missed?" Leo asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Jason punched his arm. She felt grateful for her friends. Well, if Jason was even her friend. The death of her father still weighed down on her like a thousand bricks, but there was hope for a better day.

Piper watched as Leo reached down his tool belt and bring out a loaf of bread. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"What? I wasn't done eating," he said defensively, trying to bring up the mood. Piper and Jason shared a look. It sent a warm tingling to her stomach.

The three moved to the other side of Jason's bed so they could face the window. Piper put her head on the prince's shoulder, their fingers still laced together, while Leo munched on his bread. Together, they watched the sun set.

But like all great moments, an interruption had to occur.

"Well well well, look who's here."

They all spun around to see who said that. An unfamiliar boy was standing in the doorway.

She looked at Jason in question. He clenched his fists. They obviously knew each other, and Piper could tell their relationship was not pretty by the look on their faces.

"Octavian," Jason seethed. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

 _Percy POV_

Percy didn't know where to go. Annabeth said to go to Hecate's place to retrieve the blue and gold swirled potion. The thing is, he didn't know where Hecate lived.

He's heard many stories about the powerful sorceress, but only few returned alive from visiting her.

Percy stopped pacing his room and sat on his bed. He really wanted to do this for Annabeth. He would need his best friends' help though. Leo and Piper would totally be up for the journey.

Maybe he could ask Calypso. Surely she's traveled a lot. Perhaps she knew about Hecate.

The sun had already set, so he needed to get back home before supper. He threw on his cloak and told his mom where he was going. He got on Blackjack and set off to Courage.

He looked for Ogygia and finally found it. Percy entered and was greeted by the scent of cinnamon. He locked eyes with dark almond ones that twinkled with amusement.

"Percy! What brings you here?"

He went straight up to the front desk, grinning. "Nice to see you too. I need to ask you something," he replied.

Calypso smiled. "What is it?"

"Do you know where Hecate lives?"

The innkeeper pursed her lips. "No," she said slowly. Then her eyes lit up. "But I know someone who does."

Percy was glad to hear the news. "Really? Who?"

"My friend Rachel. She's an aspiring artist. She also likes to travel the land so she probably knows where Hecate lives," she replied.

"Can you bring me to her?" Percy asked hopefully.

"Sure. Although, why do you ask?"

"It's... A long story. I need to get to her," he answered.

"I could come with you. A little magic can come in handy," she offered.

Percy considered it. "That'd be great."

Calypso beamed. "Great!" Then she turned to her right. "Laurel! Can you take over the inn for me while I'm gone? I'll be back soon!" Calypso called.

An older girl came to her. "Sure, Cal. Where are you going?"

"Just someplace. I'll go pack my things." She headed to a room.

Percy waited for her and she came back a few moments later. "Let's go!"

Calypso had her own horse, Moonlace. They hopped on their respective horses and he let Calypso lead the way.

Percy told her he needed to stop by his house to get his stuff and also to tell his mother where he was going. After doing so, Calypso took the lead again.

"So... Where is this Rachel?" Percy asked. He wanted to know where exactly they were going.

"Kingdom of Truth, led by King Apollo. She is merely a commoner there but King Apollo is delighted by her art so she lives in the castle. Besides, she doesn't have a family left. King Apollo is like her father."

"Oh. How are we going to get in?"

"I'm a friend of Rachel's, Percy."

He was still confused. He would just have to watch Calypso then.

They arrived at the palace gates. The castle shone like the sun. "Here we are," Calypso declared. Percy was amazed by the castle. It was absolutely grand.

They approached the guards guarding the gates. "Hi. My name's Calypso. We would like to speak to Rachel please," Calypso said, smiling warmly at the guard.

Percy couldn't help but think about Annabeth. After all, this whole quest was for her. He'd felt a connection with her yesterday, and he was sure she felt it too. She was also mesmerizing. Her storm grey eyes always seemed to calculate everything they saw. Her long princess curls glowed like gold. Her-

"Percy?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Calypso. "We're allowed to enter," she said, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Oh. Let's go then." Percy blushed. Could he embarrass himself more?

They entered the castle and Calypso headed to the grand staircase. "Rachel's room is up there."

Percy followed her and they reached green and gold doors. Calypso was about to knock when the door opened.

"Calypso!"

A girl with curly red hair and bright green eyes tackled Calypso. They fell to the ground giggling.

"Hey! Missed you too Rach."

Percy felt awkward standing right there. He cleared his throat and offered a hand to the red haired, green eyed girl. She took it and stood up. He was about to turn to Calypso but she was already standing.

"Ohh... Who's this?" the girl asked Calypso, her eyebrows raised and her smirk suggesting something. This was the third time someone accused him of being his friends' lover.

"I'm Percy. Calypso's friend." He offered his hand. The girl shook it. "Rachel. Calypso's other friend. But I like to see us as best friends, ya know?"

"Of course," Calypso laughed.

"So what did you come here for? Because I'm pretty sure you didn't come here just to visit me," Rachel said to Calypso.

Then she whispered to him. "She always needs something from me."

"Hey! I heard that!" Calypso exclaimed.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "That was the point."

"Um, anyway, we came here to ask where Hecate lives," Percy said uncomfortably.

Rachel's bright green eyes darkened. "Why?"

"Well, it's sort of secret?" Percy said, but it sounded more of a question.

She didn't look convinced. But she finally said, "Ok then. Follow me."

They followed Rachel inside her room. There were canvases, paints, and all other artsy stuff.

Percy noticed a green curtain separating a portion of the room to a hidden corner. Rachel went inside and Percy followed after a moment's hesitation.

He saw maps of the land, lots of bags and satchels, everything anyone needed to take a trip.

Rachel pulled down a red blanket that covered something to reveal a map. It was like a secret map. Where EVERYTHING in the land was located there.

"Woah, Rachel. Where did you get this?" Percy asked. He was intrigued. He could find almost anything with the map.

"Just a little something I got from Little Bo. She owed me for finding her sheep."

Percy was about to ask something about it when Rachel spoke again. "That's strange..."

"What is it Rach?" He heard Calypso ask. The three were looking at the map.

"I don't see Hecate's place," Percy said.

"Exactly. It should show up here," the redhead said. "Hecate's a really powerful sorceress. Maybe she used magic to hide her whereabouts," Calypso said.

Rachel nodded. "You have a point. Then I guess we need some magic to find it," she looked pointedly at Calypso.

Calypso shook her head furiously but then sighed. "Fine." She placed her palm on the map and closed her eyes.

"This map will show me anything, so show me where Hecate is living," Calypso said. Percy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What was that about?

Rachel must have seen his puzzlement because she whispered to him, "Magic needs rhymes. It works that way." He nodded in understanding.

He watched the map glow and Calypso stepped back. The glow faded and they crowded around it to look. Rachel beamed. "It worked!"

Percy looked at the map and finally saw a cave. It was marked with Hecate's name. "Sooo... That's where it is?" Percy asked them.

"Maybe. Again, Hecate's really powerful. We don't know if this is just a trick or real," Calypso explained.

"It's located in the middle of nowhere! How are we gonna find her?" He said.

"Well, I know you'll have to get stuff and travel a lot, but only Calypso can say what you need since she has magic in her blood," Rachel replied.

"Me again?" Calypso exclaimed. Percy sent her a pleading look. "Please."

She sighed. "What do I have to do?"

"Well, do you have anything of Hecate's?" Rachel called over her shoulder, heading towards a cabinet located in the far corner of the space.

"Wait... How would _you_ know what to do?" Percy asked Rachel. He didn't even need her to turn around to see the amusement on her face.

"Because, Percy... I have traveled a lot. And by a lot, I mean I have ventured out and about this land. I've got many books, heard many stories, saw many sights, and I just... Know, I guess," she said, grunting to get something out of the cabinet.

He approached her to try and help but she held up a hand. "I got this."

"So? You've got anything of Hecate's?" She looked at them. He had nothing. Why would he? He's never even seen the sorceress, let alone have something from her.

Percy shook his head. "No. Who would?"

"You've got a point," said Rachel. She stood up, closing the cabinet and disappeared behind the curtain separating the room from the place.

"Thanks for doing this, Calypso." He was indebted to her.

Calypso waved it off. "No problem. I was actually in need of something exciting. The last most interesting thing that happened in the inn was when Prince Travis and Prince Connor brought girls to the inn. It was like they were trying to hide it or something."

"Found it!"

They both turned to see Rachel holding a very thick, dark blue book with silver lining. She set it down on the table and Percy read the title.

"Sorceresses and Enchantresses: Their Works, Famous Sorceresses, How To Know If You're One and so much more!" He read aloud.

"Wow. There's so much magic in one book," Percy whispered in awe.

Rachel's eyes sparkled. "If you're a sorceress yourself, you get to unlock all the secret information."

"How would it know if you're a sorceress or not?" He asked.

"By touch," she said simply.

"So it'd be best if I open the book. None of you touch, okay? Wouldn't want to mess it up," said Calypso.

Percy watched closely as Calypso opened the dark blue cover and flipped to the first page. She went to the table of contents and he scanned the page, his eyes landing on the name Hecate.

"Page 712," he told her.

Calypso went to page 712 and the name Hecate was written in bold dark blue letters. They scanned the parchment and flipped to the next one.

Rachel gasped. Percy looked at the page and widened his eyes.

The words _How to find Hecate_ was on the top of the paper. He quickly looked at the steps.

"We need this Rachel! Can we tear this out?" Percy asked the owner of the book. Rachel looked like she was thinking about it. She nodded. "Fine. But I want it back."

"Of course. Thank you so much!" Calypso said as she hugged her best friend. He began to carefully tear the parchment out, but a hand stopped him.

"Uh-uh," Rachel said, shaking her head. "I'm tearing it out."

She gave him the piece of parchment and he smiled at her. "Thanks Rachel. I owe you a lot."

Rachel nodded. "You're welcome. Now go find Hecate! Wait... I want some adventure of my own too. Can I come?"

Percy thought about it. The more people he had with him, the better. Calypso looked at him expectantly.

He shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

They looked at the paper in his hand. He cleared his throat.

"You wish to find the sorceress; it is a difficult deed.

Many have tried, many have lost, but maybe you can succeed.

To get to her place you must read well and heed

Everything listed on this page is everything you will need."

Calypso urged him on.

"The first thing you shall seek is a very unusual thing.

A piece of gold that is perched on top of a future king.

But the prince must not want anything to do with the thing that is golden.

He is to hand it to you willingly, not snatched, swiped or stolen."

They all fell silent. He knew what they needed to get.

"A crown. Not just any crown, it has to be a future king's who doesn't want his crown. Where will you find that?" Rachel wondered aloud.

They both turned to Percy. He shook his head. "I have no idea. Going to a castle and saying, 'Hey! I'm here to ask the heir for his crown' to the guards is a pretty bad idea."

"Then how are we going to find Hecate? Our little 'journey' is done before it even started," said Calypso. Percy looked at her and said, "No. I'm pretty sure we can do this. Let's look at the second one."

Calypso read it this time.

"Next you must find a rod of power

As stiff as a stick, but as dainty as a flower.

Only a fairy can wave the wand

That grants wishes, be it small or grand."

Percy grinned. "A magic wand! That's pretty easy to find, right?"

Rachel and Calypso both shook their heads.

"You're right, it's a magic wand. Only fairies have those. But you can't just get a wand, a fairy has to earn it first. It takes a lot of time to obtain a wand. Once you get your wand, you have to never lose it. If you do, you're back to square one," said Rachel.

"Every fairy's dream is to get a wand. So there's a slim chance we can get a wand," Calypso said.

Percy frowned. This was not going easy as he expected. But he needed to do it for Annabeth.

"Maybe we could try?"

Calypso pursed her lips. "Fine. I'm in." They both looked at Rachel. She was jumping in excitement.

"What are we waiting for? Off to Rainbow Kingdom!"

* * *

 **That was my longest chapter yet. Sooo... What do you think? Did I rush things? I feel like Tristan's death was too sudden, but at least Percy's journey has started already. Also, I want you guys to know that I'm thinking of discontinuing the story. School's about to begin, and I'm going to be pretty busy and all. I'm only THINKING about it, doesn't mean I'm gonna go through with it. I like to think I'm a pretty dedicated writer so I really don't want to discontinue this. Please give a review and tell me what you think! Don't forget about the lesson and page number!**

 **~Jaspercabeth83**


	10. The Fairy and the Letter

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm really really sorry for the late update. The updates would be sort of slower, since school began already, but I will try to make them fast. I decided I won't discontinue the story, since I really enjoy writing this. Oh, and also for the last chapter, 71 is Jason's birthday(July 1) and 712 is Annabeth's(July 12). Anyway, I decided to make Octavian Apollo's son. I know he's just a legacy in the series, but it would be better if he's Apollo's son in this story.**

 **You all know I'm not Rick Riordan, Brothers Grimm, Hans Christian Andersen, or any other writers of the stuff I don't own that I have here.**

 **I really like this chapter. Things are about to get real. (Well, as real as a fairytale story can get XD)**

* * *

 _Jason POV_

"Hello, Prince Jason. I just decided to pay a visit to the future king," Octavian sneered.

Jason scoffed. "That's your hobby now? Visiting people you know you'll never be?"

Octavian narrowed his eyes to slits and said, "You may be the heir to the throne, but you better watch your words."

"Oh really? Me? Watch my words?" Jason smirked. "Well you better watch your back."

"Jase? Who's this? I mean, I know his name's Octavian, but I don't know who he is, you know what I mean?" Leo asked. Jason felt Piper's grip on his hand tighten.

"I'm Prince Octavian from Truth. And you're merely a commoner, so you have to respect me," Octavian told Leo. Then he eyed Piper and Jason's intertwined hands and raised an eyebrow. "You've got yourself a girl, eh?"

Jason didn't know what to do or say. He just held Piper's hand because she needed comforting. Or did he hold her hand because he liked her? Did she even like him? Were they even friends? Who was he to her? And who was she to him? These questions spun in Jason's mind faster than a tornado.

Thankfully, Leo saved him. "Why? Do you?" His best friend asked the much despised boy.

Jason shot him a look of gratitude. So was he supposed to let Piper's hand go? Or-

"No. I don't. But not to worry, I soon will," said Octavian. "Why did you come here in the first place?" Leo asked him.

Then Leo whispered to Jason, "I hate him." Jason nodded and whispered back. "Don't worry. You're not the only one." Leo snickered a little at that.

"I came here to announce that my father, King Apollo has requested your presence at our palace," Octavian said smugly. Jason raised an eyebrow. "Why would he send you to do it? I'm pretty sure it would've been more convenient if someone else, a messenger perhaps, delivered the announcement. I wouldn't want to mess up your dirty little shoes even more," he replied.

"Well I would like to talk to you about something else but there are peasants in the room," spat Octavian, stressing the word peasants. Jason stiffened and glared at him. He opened his mouth to retort but Piper beat him to it.

"With all due respect, your highness, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were one; but you would be a disgrace to us commoners," said Piper calmly, her eyes staring daggers at the Prince of Truth. Jason heard Leo laugh a little. Octavian turned to her and sneered. This was not going to be pretty and Jason knew that. He needed to stop this now. "Oh you-" Octavian started.

"I think it's best you leave," he told Piper softly, looking at her and cutting Octavian off. Jason turned to his best friend. "You too, Leo." Piper looked like she wanted to say something but she just nodded and let go of his hand, taking her warmth with it. Leo cocked an eyebrow at him as if to say, _You alright here on your own?_ Jason nodded at him and gave a small smile. For some reason, he missed the warmth of Piper's hand on his. Jason shook the thought off. He heard the door close and it was just Jason and Octavian in the room.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jason asked him in his most authoritative voice. When it came to speaking to Octavian, he immediately needed to claim the upper hand. Even Jason had to admit that Octavian was very good with his words.

Octavian clasped his hands around his back and looked at him carefully. The gaze could make others wince, but Jason kept calm. "I'm pretty sure you know what I want," he began. Jason scoffed. "You might fool everyone with your innocent words and actions, but I know better. You want to take the crown from your brother Prince Will for yourself. You know what? It won't work. Will would make a much better king than you," he said.

"You may believe that, but I could convince my father and the kingdom otherwise. But that is not what I came here to talk about. You already know my father requests your presence at our palace. But I came here to talk about you," said Octavian. Jason was surprised, but he didn't show it.

"What do you want?"

"No, Prince Jason. Like I said, you already know what I want. I was wondering... What do you want?"

Jason narrowed his eyes and glared at him. He was confused. What did he mean by that?

"You have it all," Octavian continued, unfazed by his glare. "You're the crown prince of Courage. The future king. You're rich, handsome, powerful. You have girls fawning over you. Boys are jealous of you. Everyone loves you. You're the epitome of perfection and greatness. What more could you ask for?"

Octavian stepped closer to him and analyzed him. Jason kept a blank face. He didn't dare show any emotion, as he knew it could be used against him. "Yes, Prince Jason. What more could you ask for?" Octavian repeated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Jason.

"Everyone wants something, Jason. I want to be King Octavian of Truth. You may be perfect and all, but you also want something so much that you would do almost anything to get it. I want to know what it is."

Jason studied him. What was his angle here? "And just why would I tell you?"

Octavian grinned crazily with an evil gleam in his eye. Although his grin was crazy, it was nothing like Leo's warm crazy grin. Octavian's was cold and almost evil. "Because it's a ransom," he said simply. Jason raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

Octavian clapped his hands twice, loud enough to be heard outside the room. He pointed his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the door. "Her."

The door opened and Jason was horrified. Piper had her hands behind her back in chains, and a cloth was wrapped around her mouth to silence her. She was standing with two guards from Truth. Octavian must have ordered them to capture her. They locked eyes and Piper began furiously shaking her head. Jason clenched his fists in anger and almost punched Octavian in the face but he knew it would result more chaos.

"Let her go. Now," Jason ordered them, even though he knew it was useless since they would only follow it if Octavian approved, which he obviously wouldn't. "Tut tut," Octavian said. "Just tell me what you want, and I'll let her go." Jason knew that what he would say could be used against him, but Piper.

"Send her to our dungeons, and don't free her until I say so," the prince of Truth commanded. Jason glared at Octavian fiercely. "Don't you dare," he threatened. "Or what? Run to your daddy? If you do, he'll know that you chose a bride. He'll force you to marry the girl. Let's see if you really care about her," Octavian said, smirking.

Jason looked at Piper. He couldn't read her expression, but they locked eyes. Unfortunately, Octavian was right. His father would see that he cared for Piper if Jason told him about her. Then he would have to marry her, which Jason didn't want to do. It wasn't that he didn't care about her, it was because he didn't know if Piper reciprocated his feelings. Hades, he didn't even know what he felt about her. Jason knew he was cornered by Octavian. Again.

"Fine. Let her go first." What did he want to do with Jason's wishes anyway?

"No way. Tell me. And if you lie, well, I'm not the Prince of Truth for no reason," Octavian said. Jason reconsidered. He was about to lie, but apparently Octavian knew lies. Maybe he's said so many that he knew when one was lying? But it was impossible. Octavian had no magic in his blood. Jason was sure Octavian couldn't tell whether he was lying or not. Or could he? Before he could decide, the door bursted open.

Jason grinned. "What is going on in here?" The glare sent Octavian's way was strong enough to make him cower in fear. Jason was glad the glare wasn't directed to him. It was the only glare that could make him flinch.

"You," his sister seethed. They both shared hate for the prince of Truth. "What are you doing here?" She looked at Piper and narrowed her eyes. Then she turned to Jason and said, "What just happened?"

"Octavian captured an innocent girl-" Jason pointed at Piper "-and threatened me," he told his sister. Thalia looked at Octavian. "Release her now," she ordered him.

Octavian looked at her with fear evident in his eyes, but he didn't release Piper. "Just let her talk," Jason calmly told Octavian. He knew what would happen if Piper's mouth was freed. Thalia pointedly looked at the Truth Prince, silently ordering him to take the cloth from Piper's mouth.

"Fine. Let the girl talk," Octavian told his guards. The left guard untied the cloth from Piper's head. She shot Jason a look of thanks. "Discharge me," she smoothly ordered the guards. Her voice was calm, but there was force in it. Jason had the urge to untie her himself, but since the charmspeak wasn't directed at him, he was able to control himself.

He watched amusedly as the guards took the key out and unlocked Piper's chains. Thalia just looked at Piper in awe. Piper curtsied in front of Thalia. "Your highness. I'm Piper." Thalia extended her hand and Piper shook it. "You know who I am," his sister joked. "Nice meeting you."

Jason found himself smiling at Piper. She smiled back.

"Ah, Jason. I finally know what you want. You don't need to tell me, I can see it," said Octavian. The pale boy turned to Piper. "If you know what's best for you, you'll leave."

Piper raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Fine. But if any of you touch me again, you're dead."

"Want to go to my room? We have a lot to talk about," Thalia told Piper. "Sure."

It was just Jason and Octavian again. "Let's finish our discussion. I have a proposition for you," Octavian said to him. "What is it?" Jason asked.

"You want Piper. You dislike being the prince. You want to live a normal life. I, on the other hand, want your life. I want to be the future King. How about you give me your position, and you'll have your freedom."

Jason's mind was racing and his heart pounded. He did want to be King. Didn't he? And he wasn't even sure if he wanted Piper. Did he really want a normal life? Sure, the royal life was very tiring and the responsibility burdened him most of the time; and he just wanted to give up sometimes. But giving the power to Octavian would be the worst thing he could ever do. That sneaky, overly ambitious prince would do anything to be King. The question was, what did Jason really want? Did he want to be a commoner? Or remain life as a prince? He wasn't sure at all.

Jason took a deep breath. "No. You're wrong. Now get out of the castle."

Octavian scowled and narrowed his ice blue eyes. "Well, you better watch out. If you don't want to hand your position over to me, I'll just get it myself."

"Oh yeah? And just how will you do that?"

Octavian turned around and started marching to the door. When he placed his hand on the knob, he glanced over his left shoulder and sneered at Jason.

"Truth just declared war on Courage."

* * *

 _Percy POV_

Three horses side by side, the trio raced to their destination. Percy looked at the girls. Calypso was in the middle, with Rachel on her right and he to her left. "How much farther are we?" He asked Calypso, who was holding the map.

"We're close. We'd probably be there in a few minutes," replied Calypso.

Rachel's horse Prophecy suddenly stopped. Percy almost laughed out loud when he heard the name. Seriously, what was up with girls and naming their horses such things? Sunset, Moonlace, Prophecy? What next? Diamond or something? His horse's name was very simple. Blackjack. No thought to it. Just the way he liked it.

Percy looked over in concern. Blackjack and Moonlace also stopped to wait for Prophecy. "What's wrong?" asked Percy. Rachel shook her head. "I have no idea." She hopped off her horse and looked closely. Prophecy looked tired and weary. Percy knew that the horse was too exhausted to continue. "You need a break, buddy?" Rachel asked Prophecy. The horse nuzzled into Rachel. She laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

Calypso began to sit down, but Rachel stopped her. "No! You guys can continue on. I'll catch up if I can. Don't worry about me."

Calypso furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you sure? Because we could wa-"

"Positive," affirmed Rachel. "Go ahead. Get that wand, okay?" Calypso wrapped Rachel in a big hug and Percy shook her hand. "Thanks for your help," he said. Calypso and Percy got on their horses and rode the way.

A few moments later, Percy noticed a big shimmering rainbow ahead of him. "That must be the entrance to Rainbow Kingdom," he said to Calypso. "Have you been there before?"

Calypso shook her head. "I've always wanted to, but I never got to. Rachel has been there before though and she's told me lots of stories about it."

"Like?"

"There are seven colors of the rainbow, right? When a fairy turns three, he or she gets wings and a color gets assigned to him or her. That color becomes the color of their wings," said Calypso.

"So when they're born, they don't have any wings?"

"Nope. And the color of the rainbow that they're assigned to will be their job. For example, a yellow fairy would paint the yellow part of the rainbow with the other yellow fairies. Everyone participates when making a rainbow. There's a big bucket of paint that magically appears when it's time to paint a rainbow."

"Can a fairy fall in love with a fairy from another color?"

"Of course. It doesn't matter what color your wings are, that just indicates what job you have when making the rainbow."

"What-"

"We're here, Percy."

He looked at the beautiful kingdom ahead of him. Fairies of all kinds of colors fluttered about. There were houses in the air, shops all around, and diners here and there. The place was filled with magic and enchantment that it was no wonder the nickname, "Kingdom of Magic" was given to it.

Percy felt terribly underdressed. And they were the only ones who walked on the ground. They jumped off their horses and let them run through the woods. He heard Calypso mutter something incoherent and moments later, he was shimmering.

"What the..." Percy trailed off as he felt himself rise a few feet off the ground. His back sprouted blue wings and his skin glowed. Percy widened his eyes, looking at Calypso who was on the ground, red wings on her back and glimmering skin. They looked just like the fairies. Percy thought that the color of the wings was based on the fairy's favorite color and personality. He had blue wings because that was his ultimate favorite color, and Calypso had red wings because of her red riding hood. Percy rushed to Calypso clumsily, still not used to the wings. She looked fatigued.

"Calypso? What happened?"

"I used my magic to transform us to fairies. I didn't know it would actually work, but it took up most of my energy. That spell could only be done by either Queen Iris, the Rainbow Queen, or Hecate herself. And... The spell changed us both," she said the last part in a whisper.

"What does that mean?" Percy was confused. How did Calypso change them into fairies? And what was she saying right now?

"I-I have enough magic in my blood to transform two people into fairies. Hecate is immortal. She has trained herself and has become the most powerful sorceress. Yet she has only enough power to make one human into a fairy. I'm only eighteen years old, Percy. I'm no match against Hecate's powers. But for some reason, I transformed two people into fairies." She looked at him. He was finally catching on.

"Do you have any idea why?" He asked her.

"No. But I need to find out. I need to get to Hecate. I need to know who I am. The spell would not last long. We need to hurry and borrow a wand." She shakily tried to stand up and Percy helped her. "Are you okay? Do you need a drink?" asked Percy.

"I'm fine. Let's go."

They zoomed into the air and headed nowhere. "Wait... Where are we going?" Percy asked. Calypso shrugged and said, "Maybe we cou-"

"Watch out!"

Percy turned around, widened his eyes and tried to move left, but it was too late. A mass of long, brown hair crashed into him. Percy attempted to control his wings and steady them, and fortunately, he did. Once he and the girl were stabilized, she started rambling.

"Oh my gods I am so sorry. I wasn't looking and I just crashed into you. It's all my fault. I should've been more careful and watched where I was going. I am just so sorry and I-"

"It's fine," Percy cut her off. She looked flustered and out of breath. He did a double take. The girl was beautiful. Drop dead gorgeous. Her blonde hair- wait, didn't she have brown hair before? Percy thought he saw brown hair. Nevertheless, she was still breathtaking. Her bright blue eyes shone and sparkled in the moonlight. She had blue wings on her back that matched her sapphire eyes.

"Really? But I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry. You're forgiven. I'm Percy, by the way," he introduced himself, extending his hand to her. She shook it and smiled. "I'm Silena." Then she tapped her finger on her chin and made a "thinking" face. "Wait... You're a blue fairy, just like me. How come I haven't seen you around?"

Percy had no idea what to say. He looked to Calypso for help. "Hello Silena. My name's Calypso," she smoothly said.

Silena turned to the caramel haired girl. "Ooh! A blue and a red together! Are you guys a couple?" she asked with big warm brown eyes. Wait... She had brown eyes now? Percy could've sworn he saw blue eyes awhile ago.

Calypso shook her head. "Uhh... No."

Silena looked disappointed. "Well okay."

"Silena? Your hair was brown, then it changed to blonde. And your eyes were blue, now they're brown. What happened?" asked Percy. The only person he knew with color changing eyes was Piper. He'd never seen hair color changing before.

She giggled. "That happens a lot. My hair can change from brown to blonde to black. My eyes change change from blue to brown. It's a gift from Queen Aphrodite, actually. I redecorated her palace, and in return, she gave that to me. I'd like to say I was her favorite fairy." She looked around to see if anyone was listening. "She was an enchantress, but she didn't want anyone to know, so don't tell anyone, okay?"

Percy nodded. "Alright. Do you have a w-"

Calypso punched his arm hard. "Ow! What are you doing?" Percy rubbed his arm. Calypso smiled sweetly at Silena. "Can you excuse us for a moment?" she asked her. Silena smiled back and said, "Sure."

Calypso pulled him out of earshot and glared at him. "What are you thinking? You can't just ask her if she has a wand or not. What if she doesn't? You might hurt her feelings!"

"Then just how do you think we'll get a wand? It's getting late and so far we've gone nowhere!"

"Percy, I..." Then she sighed. "Fine."

They flew to where Silena was standing- or, floating. "Hello again! So we wanted to ask... Do you have your wand already?" Percy asked her. She now had black hair and blue eyes.

Silena smiled. "Yes! Both Charlie and I got ours last week."

"Charlie?" asked Calypso.

Silena blushed. "My fiancé. He asked me to marry him when we got our wands." She sighed dreamily, showing her left ring finger where a beautiful sapphire intertwined with a ruby rested. "It was the best day of my life!"

Silena's smile could've lit up the entire night sky. Percy felt crushed when he realized that there was no way Silena was letting them borrow her wand, especially since she just got it last week and they were complete strangers. Percy knew they had to steal it from her; there was no rule in the rhyme that specified the fairy had to give it willingly. It crushed him even more to steal the wand from the fairy. Silena was one of the sweetest and nicest girls he's ever met, and he didn't want to steal her wand from her.

His thoughts were probably reflected on his face because Silena suddenly looked concerned. "What's wrong, Percy?" He just shook his head and grinned. "Nothing. Nothing at all." _Just that I'll have to steal your wand from you,_ Percy thought.

Silena beamed and clasped her hands. "Well, as you can see, it's getting late. I have to get to Charlie or he'll be worried. It was very nice meeting you two. Take care!" She sped off in the opposite direction. She looked back and waved. "Bye Percy! Bye Calypso!" Percy waved back.

"We have to follow her," said Calypso. Percy was hesitant but then he nodded. "Okay. We'll return it as soon as we get back anyway."

They made sure they were silent when they followed the blue fairy. It was weird flying and flapping his wings, but Percy enjoyed it. Had it been any other situation, he would've been flying and fluttering around, shouting and laughing. But here he was, about to steal a wand from the nicest fairy ever. At least, Percy thought she was. He wouldn't be surprised if Silena actually was the nicest fairy ever.

Silena's house was a simple yet elegant floating cottage. Percy thought over what he was about to do. Was this right? Stealing was never right, of course, but he was using this to save another. And that other could be the lost princess of Wisdom, so he was benefiting the kingdom, right? And Calypso would learn who she really was. So the good outweighed the bad, right?

"So what's the plan?" whispered Calypso. They were hiding in a floating bush on Silena's backyard. "I guess we wait until they're asleep," he whispered back. The glow on their skin was starting to fade, which meant they were running out of time.

At last, the last light went off. Percy and Calypso waited a few moments before going to the front door. "We don't even know where her wand is!" Percy whispered.

Calypso waved her hand a tiny ball of golden light appeared. "You and I are the only ones who can see it. It'll lead us to the wand," she said quietly. Calypso muttered something again and the ball of light slipped through the door. Percy reached for the doorknob but Calypso's hand grabbed his wrist. "Rachel told me about this. Something will happen to you if you break in a fairy's house. Only powerful magic can open it." She placed her hand on the knob and it glowed. Twisting it, she entered the house.

Percy followed her and barely registered the house. He noticed how their time was limited and followed the floating golden ball of light. The ball went to the bedroom. Percy exchanged a worried look with Calypso. "It's probably best if you go in there," Calypso whispered to him. He widened his eyes but then nodded. There was no door separating the bedroom from the house, so he quickly went inside.

Silena was sleeping soundly on the bed, next to who Percy would assume was Charlie. The ball floated next to the pillow Silena's head rested on. The wand was probably hidden under it. Hovering a few inches off the ground, he quickly and silently slipped his hand under the pillow and felt a stick. Charlie grumbled in his sleep and turned around. Percy's heart pounded. He brought the stick out and swiftly flew out the room.

Calypso was waiting for him outside of the house. He closed the door behind him and showed the stick to her. It was made of crystal and sapphires swirled around it, indicating she was a blue fairy. Not saying a word, they flew to the ground.

Their wings melted away and the glow on their skin faded. They were humans again. "Come on, let's go home," Percy said tiredly. They exited the Rainbow Kingdom and called for their horses. Calypso summoned a golden ball of light again which lead them to the tree where they left Rachel. A note was pinned on it.

 _Percy and Calypso,_

 _I decided to head home to Truth, so don't worry. I'm safe and sound in the castle already. Did you get the wand? I sure hope so! Sorry, but I won't be able to join you find the next objects. Good luck!_

 _Rachel_

Calypso frowned. "I was hoping she'd come with us, but it's fine. I just really want to go home. Visit me tomorrow at sunrise so we could discuss what to do next. Don't worry, I have the page."

Percy nodded. "Okay."

They rode the rest of the way home in silence. Once Percy got home, he hugged his mom and crashed on his bed.

"Hang on, Annabeth. Step one completed."

* * *

 _Piper POV_

Once Piper got home from the palace, she immediately went straight to her room. Talking with Princess Thalia was fun. She didn't have that many girl friends, so that was a first. The princess insisted that she called her Thalia instead of Princess Thalia. She comforted her for her father's death. Not bothering to eat supper, she fell into the land of dreams.

"Piper! Wake up!"

A harsh female voice woke Piper up from her sleep. Opening her eyes, she saw her stepmother glaring at her. "Stepmother... What do you want?" She rubbed her eyes and groaned. "Get up! There's something I want to show you." Piper rolled over and stood up, stretching her body. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's a letter. From your father."

Piper raised an eyebrow, fighting the tears that came to her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to appear weak to her stepmother. "A letter from my father? Where is it?" Jane handed her an envelope with the name Piper on it. She eagerly jumped to it but was hesitant to open it. "When did he write this?" she asked softly.

"On the way to our honeymoon. It was our day but all he thought about was you," said Jane bitterly. Piper hid a smile, but the tears threatened to fall. "Can you go out please?" she whispered. She unknowingly used charmspeak in her voice. Jane walked out and closed the door.

Piper sat on her bed, her chestnut hair all over the place. She brushed some strands from her face and stared at the envelope. Her father wrote this for her after his wedding. She carefully opened the envelope. Normally, she would just tear the envelope carelessly, but this was from her father. The one who died. A tear slid down her cheek. She willed herself not to cry. Her father would scold her for crying over his death. He would want her to move on.

She took out the parchment from the envelope. It even smelled like him. Her eyes carefully scanned the letter, and as she read on, tears would silently slip down her face.

 _My dearest Pipes,_

 _I don't even know how to start this, but I am so sorry for upsetting you. You know I still love your mother Venus, but I just thought maybe you needed a mother. I am sorry for all the times that I ignored you because of my acting career. I am sorry for not being there to take care of you, so to make up for it, I married Jane. I know that I can never make up for my absences, but perhaps having a mother can make you a little bit more satisfied. Please accept Jane and be obedient to her for me. Always follow her since she knows what's best for you. Just please try to see her as a mother for me. I know it's a lot to ask, but please do it for me. I love you so much Piper. Always remember that._

 _Love,  
Your Father, Tristan _

Piper hugged the letter close to her chest, and rocked herself back and forth. Tears were pouring silently now, and she felt like she was being cut into a million pieces. She just clutched the letter like her life depended on it, which it kind of did. She felt the world crashing down on her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. If only she could just talk to him again, tell him that she wasn't mad at him, that he didn't upset her, that she forgave him for everything even though it was she who needed forgiving, that she didn't need a mother because he was enough for her... he was always enough for her, she was satisfied with just him and her, that she loved him so much, but she couldn't. She was devastated because she couldn't.

For her father, she would be obedient to Jane and follow her all the time. She would not question her stepmother because her father told her to do so. She would not upset her father. She should not upset her father. She could not upset her father.

She would never upset her father.

* * *

 _Frank POV_

"Excellent, Frank Zhang. I knew those shape-shifting powers could come in handy."

Frank felt extremely guilty. Khione was leading him to do such evil things, but he had nothing else to do. She had frozen his family and for her to set them free, he must obey her every command.

Khione commanded him to turn into a dragon and capture the poor girl's- what was her name? Paige?- father. She even ordered to kill him, but Frank couldn't find it in his heart to kill the father. Instead, he left him in a cave where Frank would check on every now and then.

"Can you set them free already?" he asked Khione.

She laughed coldly and said, "Of course not. The fun's just beginning."

* * *

 **Aaaaand there you have it! Whew! That was such a long chapter, and I have to admit, also my favorite. As you can see, Calypso will play a big part here and Octavian too. I wasn't even gonna put Octavian when I first formulated the story, but having him will be fun. And are you guys happy that Tristan is actually not dead? The original fairy tale, Cinderella, actually killed the father, but I don't like character deaths, so he's just captured. Also, in Rick Riordan Wiki, Silena's appearances do change. Tell me what you think! Really sorry for the late update but I hope this was worth the wait! Review please :)**

 **~Jaspercabeth83**


End file.
